Dantana oneshots
by ItsJustQuay
Summary: Oneshots
1. Chapter 1

prompt:mom

Dani had been in her room talking to her girlfriend, sending each other pictures and other stuff. Her girlfriend just got back in town from her family trip and She had missed her like crazy when her girlfriend asked to come over she ran downstairs to ask her mom.

"Hey mom, can Santana come over?" Dani asked.

"Yea when you clean up," she said not even looking up from her book.

Going back up to her room, she laid in bed, picking up her phone.

"Yea babe she said no"

/

"You sure she's going to give me a ride?" Dani's friend mark asked.

"Just come, dude"

"Hey mom, can my friend have a ride?" she asked.

"Dani really, do my car have a taxi sign on it or a lyft sticker. I'm really tired of your offering rides, my car doesn't run off of love" Dani's mom said.

"Can you not be so loud with it, he's right here" Dani said.

"Well"

"Come on give him a ride," Dani said.

"No Danielle, tell your friend, he needs to find another ride"

"Mom"

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't give you a ride"

"It's alright, " mark said.

/

"It's Saturday you should be up and cleaning Danielle, you too Santana. You have been around long enough to know what's up" Dani's mom said coming into Dani's room.

Santana had her face tucked in the crook of Dani's neck with her leg thrown over her's.

"Your mom is killing me,"Santana said.

"I know, she does this all the time and it's embarrassing," Dani said getting up out the bed.

/

"Are you cooking today?" Dani asked her mom.

"No, it's food in there go make something," she said.

"No, it's not" Dani whined.

"Yes it is, might not be what you want, but It's food in there"

"Grandma did you have lunch already? We should go get some lunch" Dani said going down the hall to her grandma's room.

"What do want to have for lunch," Dani grandma asked.

"How about wendy's 4 for 4?"

"Sounds good to me"

/

"Can I hold the car to go to the store?" Dani asked her mom.

"No, you can walk," said cleaning her room.

"It's hot out there, I'll pass out as soon as I take a step out the door"

"Then you don't need to go to the store"

"Hey dad can I hold the car, your wife doesn't want me to hold her's"

"Yea, just be careful," he said giving her the keys.

Dani didn't even go straight to the store. Going to her girlfriend's house, she picked her up first before heading to the store.

/

Dani's mom was fussing at her older brother because he came home late. With her room door close she laid in the dark talking to Santana on the phone.

"Is she still fussing?" Santana asked.

"Yea, she goes on forever, when you're done she's still talking"

"Get up and clean!" her mom said coming in her room fussing.

"I didn't even do anything," Dani said back.

"You know how it is babe, one person gets in trouble everyone else gets's in trouble," Santana said laughing.

A/N: do anyone else mom does these things? Lol, mines do all the fucking time.


	2. Chapter 2

prompt:Dimitri

"I swear she does this all the time, she's late for everything," Santana said to herself as she waited for Dani outside the foster home.

Santana just found out she was pregnant, kinda confused since Dani told her when they had first got together saying she couldn't have kids. but she wasn't about to back down from adopting a child that needs a loving family. seeing Dani pull up in her Bentley she was ready to snap on the girl.

"what the fuck took you so damn long, you're always late for everything," Santana said hitting Dani's arm.

"I'm sorry babe I got caught up in the studio. come on let's go inside" Dani said leading Santana inside.

walking in the inside they were greeted by an older lady.

"hi, you must be Mrs. and Mrs. Torres. might I say my granddaughter is a big fan" she said smiling at Dani.

"awesome, maybe I can send a few tickets and passes over for her" Dani said.

"oh she'll love that"

"ok, so what is the age and gender you're looking for"the older lady asked.

" 2-3 years old a male" Dani said.

Santana didn't say anything, just going along with Dani.

" ok, we can take you around to the ones that fit your description.

Santana and Dani went around looking for their boy, Dani stopped Santana.

"babe look at him," Dani said to Santana looking at the small boy sitting on the push train.

"is that the one?" Santana asked Dani.

"yea, look at him baby he's so cute," she said walking over to the little boy with Santana right behind her.

"hey little guy," Dani said smiling to the little boy.

"hola," he said back.

"he doesn't speak English?" Dani asked the older lady.

"he does, he just speaks Spanish when he's shy or scared," she said to the couple.

"¿cuál es su nombre del bebé? santana spoke.

"Dimitri," he said quietly.

"no tengas miedo, no vamos a hacer daño." santana said.

" I want this one miss, how old is he? Dani asked.

" he's 3 and very smart for his age. I'll have Arthur to take him up and get him ready and ill tell you more about him.

Dani and Santana followed the lady into her office while their son was taken upstairs to get ready to go.

" his name is Dimitri Cortez, he came to us when he was one. had so many bruises and cuts on him. he was taken from his parents. they were young and stupid, the child went through a lot. he improved just a little bit over the last 3 years." she said.

"is there anything else we should know," Santana asked since Dani wasn't saying nothing, probably in shock.

"he doesn't play with other kids at all, he wets the bed, he doesn't like his hair being touched and he hates bath time"

hearing a knock on the door, the man telling them that Dimitri was ready. Santana and Dani got up shaking the woman hand before walking out the office. Dani grabbed his bag and picked up the boy before walking over to Santana's car since the car seat was put in over there.

"I'll see you both when I get home," Dani said.

"where are you going?" Santana asked her wife.

"back to the studio babe, I have a few more things to record"she stated.

" you better be home in 2 hours Torres" tana said pointing her finger at Dani before getting inside her car and driving home.

pulling up in the parking lot Santana got out her range rover taking her son from the car seat grabbing his bag.

"come on baby, let's go inside," Santana said grabbing the little boy hand.

dropping his bag by the door said took off her shoes along with Dmitri shoes.

"want to go see your room baby?" she asked him.

he nodded his head yes, Santana took him upstairs to the room that was across from her's and Dani's room. the room was green and blue, a toy story theme. Dani brought stickers, toys, and bed sets. she just went all out.

"I like it," he said smiling at Santana.

"yeah, momma brought all this for you, baby," she said.

"oh"

"you hungry?"

"sí"

"ok we can tell momma to bring us food"

/

"put him on a pull-up and take him to bed, look how he's lying. his neck is going to hurt,"Santana said.

"fine mommy," Dani said smiling going over to pick the boy up.

Dani took the boy up to bed taking off his clothes and underwear before going to the dresser getting him some night clothes and a pull-up. after she was done she laid him in bed kissing his head before he went back downstairs to help her wife clean up.

"Dani I need to tell you something," Santana said.

"what is it, baby?" Dani asked.

"well I'm 2 months pregnant," Santana said.

"wait, I nutted in you and it got you pregnant!? oh my god"

Dani ran over to Santana picking her up sitting her on top of the island.

"yep, its true you don't shoot blanks. bet not have any other babies Torres, you already have one with another on the way" Santana said with a serious look.

"no way," she said kissing her wife.

/

"Dimitri let's go, baby," Dani said.

"where we going?" he asked his momma.

"well mommy and I have work and you're going to school," Dani said.

the little boy didn't say anything he just followed his parents out the door. getting to the school Dimitri didn't want to get out the car at all, Dani had to get him out of his seat herself

"come on bud, it's going to be fun to play with the other kids,"Dani told her son as they stood in front of the school door.

"mami" Dimitri cried reaching towards Santana.

"babe, maybe we should let me stay," Santana said.

"no Santana, he's going to school. he has the be a big boy" Dani snapped at her wife.

"Dimitri, come here baby," Santana said calling out to him.

"remember how you said you were going to be a big boy for me,momma, and ava. remember that?"

"sí," he said nodding his head.

"Entonces te vas aquí y ser un niño grande."santana said.

"ok Mami" he grabbing Dani's hand going inside the school.

Santana and Dani walked out the daycare feeling good that Dimitri was around kids his age.

"next time you yell at me, ill punch you in the throat" Santana said to Dani before getting in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

prompt: I'm jealous you're not mines

"hey, Dani," Santana said coming downstairs from Michael's room.

"what's up," Dani said looking up when Santana walked in the room.

"nothing much just making me and your brother a sandwich, do you want one?" Santana asked.

"no thank you, I'm fine," Dani said.

"what's taking so long babe," Michael said as he came down the stairs.

"do not complain because you're not the one making them and plus I was talking to Dani," Santana said.

Dani really hated seeing Santana and her brother together, she got jealous all the time. Santana supposes to be her girl, but her brother just took her, she still have a crush on the girl but she was just scared to even try to talk to the girl about it.

"I'm sorry babe," he said kissing her cheek.

Dani got up leaving to her room, not able to sit there and watch them.

/

"hey dan," Santana said sitting next to Dani at the lunch table.

"hey tana," she said smiling at her.

"so... I was wondering if you could come pick me up after practice," she said biting her lower lip.

"why can't Michael come pick you up? Dani asked.

"he's busy Dani, if you don't want to pick me up that's fine I can find a way home"

"no,no it's fine Santana ill come get you. what time you get out?" Dani asked her.

"alright thank you," Santana said getting up kissing Dani's cheek walking away.

Dani smiled at the kiss. Santana went to meet Michael outside, where they always meet.

"so did she say she was going to pick you up?" Michael asked.

"yeah, Michael I don't think she'll ever ask me out. she wouldn't do that to you...I think we should call this thing off" Santana said.

Santana and Michael have been fake dating just to see if Dani would set in and try to win Santana but it isn't working. Santana likes Dani a lot and when she told her Michael which is her best friend he came up with this plan.

"if that's what you want then alright. Michael said hugging his best friend.

/

Santana waited outside for Dani to come, she drunk from her water bottle sitting on her game day bag they were given today. Dani pulled up right in front of Santana so the head lights would be pointing right at her. she got out to help Santana seeing she had two bags to carry. grabbing the one she was sitting one she put it in the back seat.

"how was practice?" Dani asked when they got in the car.

"it was ok, I almost got dropped," Santana said.

"oh damn, good thing you're ok"

"are you heading to our house to hang with your boyfriend?" Dani asked out of jealousy.

"hmmm, I don't know"

"why are you with him anyways, it's not fair," Dani said not taking her eyes off the road.

"what's not fair Dani"

"I liked you first,and I still do. you're supposed to be with me Santana" dan said.

"pull over," Santana said.

"look I'm sorry, you don't have to get out. I can pretend I never said anything" Dani said.

"just pull over Danielle"

when Dani pulled over Santana pulled Dani by her shirt crashing their lips together. pulling back Dani was in shock that her brother's girlfriend had kissed her.

"Michael is going to be so mad," Dani said.

"he's not...everything was just made up, I like you a lot Dani and I was just too scared to tell you and your brother came up with this idea. we didn't kiss or anything, he's my best friend" Santana said.

"what, you said you like me?" Dani said smiling.

"yes or course, you're so beautiful"

"Dani kissed Santana one more time before she started the car back up driving home with a big smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

prompt: I didn't know

Santana has been in bed all day curled up in a ball, having cramps out of this world(A/N: I really don't know how they feel since I don't get them at all but I'm just going off what my sister told me) Santana hated it. She didn't even have the strength to get out of bed to even go buy pads and tampons, so she called her girlfriend telling her to pick up some pads and tampons. After Dani got the call from her girlfriend asking her to pick up a few things she needed, leaving the studio early she went to the store near her girlfriend's house. Dani stood in the same aisle for about an hour trying to get what her girlfriend asked, but she was so confused and she really didn't want to ask for help so she grabbed anything heading over to the line picking up 2 chocolate bars.

" That'll be $21.99," the guy said.

Giving him the exact change she left out the store heading to her car. Getting to Santana's house, she unlocked the door with her key.

"Babe" Dani called out as she went upstairs.

"I'm here"

Santana was buried under two big sheets. Dani pulls the blankets back to see her girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Dani asked.

"Bad, I'm dying," Santana said being dramatic.

"You are not dying," Dani said laughing.

"I brought your stuff," she said, giving Santana the Walgreens bag. Santana looked through the bag sitting up when she saw the pack of pantie liners.

"What the fuck," she said, holding up the pack as she groaned.

"What?"

" What did I ask you for?" Santana asked looking over to Dani who was sitting on the side of her.

"Pads and tampons," Dani said.

"So why the fuck would you buy me pantie lines and a fucking douche," Santana said throwing the boxes at Dani before laying back down.

" What, I didn't know what the hell I was getting. I have a fucking dick, I don't use any of that shit" Dani said putting the boxes back in the bag.

"Shut up and come rub my stomach," Tana said lifting her shirt up.

"So damn demanding" Dani mumbled as she got closer to her girlfriend.

"What was that?" Santana asked.

"Nothing," Dani said as she began to rub santana's stomach.

Santana picked up her phone calling her best friend.

"hello," Callie said answering the phone.

"Callie can you do me a favor because your little sister just couldn't get it right," Santana said looking over to Dani when she mentions her.

"oh god, what is it that you need tana?" Callie asked?

"tampons and pads"

"ok, I'll see you in a bit," she said before hanging up.

"well I brought two chocolate baby, do that count?" Dani asked.

"yes baby, but you need to learn how to read things, why didn't you ask for help big head?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"I don't know, but next time I'll get it right next time...promise"

dani went downstairs when there was a knock on the door.

"tana I brought ice cream too" Callie yelled through the house.

" she didn't say chill with her" dani said to her sister.

"oh shut up," Callie said going upstairs laying in Dani's spot.

"wowwww, ok...just let her take my spot. THANK YOU BABE" Dani said being sarcastic.

"come sit behind me baby," Santana said getting the ice cream.

Dani slapped her sister in the head with the pillow for taking her spot before she went to sit behind her girlfriend. Santana leaned back into Dani still having her to rub her stomach while she ain't ice cream, giving Dani some every now and then.

"you're bloated san, you think that's going to go down before the photo shoot tomorrow? Callie asked Santana.

"yea, I have pills for it in the bathroom," Santana said as she kept eating her ice cream.

"baby, I have to go back to the studio but if you want I can come back over tonight," Dani said.

"no that's fine, I'll see you later," tana said before pulling Dani in for a kiss.

"ew," Callie said.

"see yall later," Dani said before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

prompt: dont deny part 1

"Ms. Lovato your baby sitter is on the phone" one of Demi's co-workers said.

demi got up from her desk going over to answer the phone.

"yes what Is it Jane?" demi asked.

"I need a raise; your boys are too wild and If I can't get a raise then you need to come tend to your kids because I can't do it anymore" jane said as the boys were being loud over the phone.

"alright jane could you give me two hours please?" demi said.

"two hours and that's it" jane said before hanging up.

demi quickly ran back over to her desk collecting her things before telling her boss she was needed at home. demi ran out the building over to her car before driving off taking a short cut through a back road, not knowing it was a private area. speeding down the road since nobody was around...well that was until she saw red and blue lights flashing behind her.

"shit," she said, pulling over.

Naya was glad her boss assigned her back over to the private area, having to receive head from the pastor's daughter from over there all because she didn't want to pay a ticket. Naya was a hoe and she knew it, she just couldn't get enough of sex. Turning on her sirens when a car flew by her, she prayed it was a hot woman. getting out the car she walked over to the car that was in front of her, seeing that it was a lady.

"license and registrations ma'am" Naya said.

"I'm sorry officer, I didn't see a speed limit sign and I'm just trying to get home to my kids" demi said as she got her license not getting the registrations since her ex practically threw everything out the car the last time they were together.

"where's your registrations?" Naya asked the lady.

"my ex-boyfriend threw them away officer" demi said running her hands over her face. Naya pulled out her ticket book writing 4 tickets out giving it to the lady

"really! 4 tickets!? I can't pay for these, please officer Lopez" demi said, getting out the car with caution.

"how about this...you give me what I want and I'll dismiss the tickets" Naya said pulling Demi's body towards her.

"w... what is that," demi asked, looking up at the officer. Naya pushed demi softly until her back hit the car door before her hand ran under her lifting her leg up. demi let out a small squeal when her back hit the car door.

"y... ou want to fuck?" Demi asked scared since she didn't have sex in about 4 years.

"oh, yea baby" Naya lead demi over to her passenger seat when she saw two car seats in the back. undoing her pants, she pulled them down showing her rock-hard dick. demi stood there not believing it was real, pulling up her dress and taking her underwear off, she got on top of Naya before closing and locking the door, a bit afraid since it was so dark on this road.

/

getting home right on time she let Jane leave, her little apartment was such a mess from her sons.

"Alex, tony, em" demi yelled out. "mommy!' the twins said running in the living room.

"hey my babies, where's Em?" she asked when she didn't see her oldest son.

"bathroom" tony said quietly pointing.

tony doesn't talk much but when he does you barely can hear him.

"did you guys eat?" demi asked her boys.

"no, jane didn't let us," Alex said with a pout.

"alright, just go sit on the couch and watch tv and I'll make dinner.

demi took her things into the room, she shared with the twins, dropping her things in the corner and putting on her ex's shirt. she was sore, but she knew that she'll have to cook before she could rest.

"oh hey mommy," Emmett said coming out the bathroom.

"go back in there and wash your hands" Demi said pushing her son back in the bathroom.

"How was work mommy?" Emmett asked as he washed his hands and followed his mom into the kitchen.

"It was good until I got a call from Jane, why can't you guys be good. It's not that hard, now I have to figure something out.

"She was being mean to us"

"It's alright Emmett, go watch tv with your brothers while I cook.

/

"You sure it's nothing?" Nickayla asked.

"I don't know and what is that smell," Naya said as she laid on her mother's couch.

"You probably got one of those girls you sleep with pregnant" Naya mom said.

"No mami that's bullshit, I have protected sex," Naya said.

"Naya all the signs are there and you know it. You don't even eat candy and you ate through a whole bag, you're having morning sickness, you picked up some weight as well" her mother explained.

"She's right nay," her sister said.

"It's not that! I'm just having shooting pains in my stomach that's all" Naya said, folding up when another one hit. She couldn't remember who she last slept with and It's been months since her last girl. Her mother probably was right, but she wasn't having it. Nickayla grabbed her laptop off the coffee table searching on google.

"Naya that girl is probably in labor right now. This lady was telling a story on here, she said when she was giving birth and her husband felt everything" Nickayla explained.

"Leave me alone," Naya said, getting up leaving.

/

Demi found out she was pregnant; she didn't know what to do. She was already struggling, getting laid off from work because all the days she missed. And it didn't make it better when she had got an eviction noticed. She didn't have much so she just packed up everything else in her car. Demi went into early labor from all the stressing but her baby girl Brooklyn was fine. After demi was released from the hospital, she decided to head over to the police station getting information where the officer she slept with lived.

"Mommy where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"I have to see someone," demi said. Pulling up to the 2-story house.

"Stay here and watch them, Emmett," she said before getting out.

Demi walked to the door knocking on it, it didn't take long for the officer to answer the door.

"What are you doing here," Naya said, leaning on the door trying to block the naked girl that was in her living room.

"I know we don't know each other, but I had a daughter from you, her name is Brooklyn but I really need your help. We have nowhere to go and I don't want my kids living in the car..."

"No, that's not happening and that's not my child. You need to leave now" Naya said cutting demi off.

"She is yours! She looks just like you" demi yelled.

"Shut up before someone sees you, come on get off my porch" Naya said pushing demi off her porch.

Demi walked back to her car with tears falling from her eyes. She didn't see the woman standing outside the gate watching. Demi got in the car driving off parking in the back of a K-mart where they'll be sleeping tonight. Naya's mom got in her car following the lady, seeing her pull up behind a K-mart. She got her car, walking over to the car seeing all the buckets of clothes and shoes in the back and the kids in the car. Tapping on the window to get the girls attention.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked demi.

Demi got out the car wiping her tears.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you ok sweetie? I just saw you leaving from my daughter's house.

"I have a baby from her and I tried telling her and she denied brook and I have no job and no place to go and I just don't want my kids living in a car" demi said crying as she spilled everything.

"Oh honey," the older lady said, pulling Demi into a hug.

"You all can come stay with me in Naya's old room, it's big enough. Don't protest, it's alright, everything is taken care of. Just follow me in your car alright"

A/N:Part 2 is coming.


	6. Chapter 6

prompt:dont deny part 2

"Alright, this will be you guys room. King size bed, the bathroom, flat screen tv" Naya mom said.

"I can't thank you enough Mrs. Lopez" demi said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's ok sweetie, you can come downstairs if you want"

"Ok," Demi said smiling to the lady.

Demi took Brooklyn and Anthony downstairs with since they were the only two that was up. Sitting on the couch with Brooke in her arms and tony cuddled to the side of her.

"Hi I'm Nickayla, Naya's little sister"

"I'm demi and this id Anthony and Brooklyn" demi said smiling at the girl.

"Oh yeah mami, this is Naya baby. She looks just like her, she's so beautiful" nickayla said.

"Thank you"

Demi heard steps coming from the steps looking up she seen her two other boys coming down.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Alex said walking over to his mom.

"Oh I can fix some lunch, but in the meantime come get some chips," Maribel said going into the kitchen.

"Go get chips from her boys," demi said telling them to follow the lady.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she's an asshole. But she can't deny that baby, she looks just like Naya" Nickayla said.

"She already denied her, I only went to her because I didn't want my kids sleeping in a cold car anymore, especially with a newborn. I went to my boy's dad and he told me no that we couldn't stay there" demi said rocking her daughter.

"Listen if you want to put her on child support you go ahead and do so, she's not helping you and she makes a lot of money so you'll receive a good amount," Kayla said.

"No it's fine, she doesn't have to help out with her. I can raise her on my own" demi said.

"If you ever need anything tell me and ill get it. That's my niece and ill treat her brothers like my nephew" she said.

"Thank you," demi said wiping her eyes.

"You want to hold her?"

Demi gave the baby over to the auntie before she went to the kitchen to see her sons eating, she had a smile on her face because of these people been so nice to her and her kids. Sitting down at the table she watched as her boys ate, making sure they were full.

"I know that look, it's enough food here so you can eat too demi," Maribel said.

"O... ok "

/

Naya had gotten a call from her saying how cute her kid was and that he just got finish seeing her Naya was furious, jumping in her car she headed to her mother's house. her mom wasn't, just seeing the girl's car she got out unlocking the door with her house key. demi looked over to the door when she heard someone coming in, jumping up when she saw who it was.

"are you out of your fucking mind!" Naya snapped not even seeing the baby on the floor.

"why would you come to my fucking family! you need to go, you and your kids" Naya said.

"she's yours, she looks just like you even your family think so. your mother gave me and my kids a roof over our head, this isn't your house to tell me to get out" demi said not backing down.

hearing a little cry Naya turned looking at the baby in the carrier. the little girl did look like her.

"ok...what do you want from me? money?" Naya asked.

"no, I just want you to be there for her. I want the best for my kids" demi said walking over to pick up the crying baby.

"alright" was all Naya said looking at the baby.

"what's her name?" Naya asked.

"Brooklyn Lovato... you want to hold her?" demi asked.

"um, no that's fine I have to go anyways"

/

" come on boys stop playing around and watch the movie" demi said as she tried to make her sons sit down.

"hey, sit down and chill" Naya said to the boys.

they all sat down on the couch watching a movie at Naya's house.

it's been 2 months and Naya is finally accepting the fact that she has a daughter. she started being there more, going to her doctor's appointments not missing anything. Naya even dropped all the ladies she was sleeping around with. Brooke sat up in her mommy's lap looking around, even smiling at Naya every now and then.

"you see your mami baby girl" demi cooed.

"she's been smiling at you for the longest" demi said to Naya.

"you want my attention baby girl" Naya said reaching over to grab Brooke.

"mommy, can I have milk?" tony asked.

"yeah baby come on"

walking in the kitchen she fixed a big cup of milk knowing her other boys would want some as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Dani met Santana and they fell in love But had no idea what love really was But they tried their best To make each other smile But while learning themselves They would have a child But with no time to think the whole thing through Little time to prepare It got tough to provide for him And give him love and care How, how, how, how How do I when and where? Are questions that both often ask God Life is full of twist, twist Life is full of twirl, twirl, ta-twirl, twirls Twirls it's the way of the world that flips you upside down. When you're young when you're old It just spins out of control, whoa It spins out of control So, hold on Because you never know Dani and Santana slowly recognized That for the baby's future They planned 2 different lives Santana wanted a family She wanted to do it right. Make Dani's house a home. She wanted to be a wife. But Dani was a dreamer And she had to move around Yeah, she'd be there for her child But wouldn't settle down How, how, how, howHow do I when and where? Are questions they both often asked God Life is full of twist, twistLife is full of twirl, twirl, ta-twirl, twirls Twirls it's the way of the worldIt's whirlwinds and girlfriends Toys and boyfriend, friend, friends and Frenchmen, War, peace, impeachment, gentlemen Ladies, Sunday, shady mistakes and peach rings Blacks and bleach stains Don't forget wasps and beestings Whether you're Dani and Santana Or neither of the two, Just try to make the best of what's given to you

A/N: this was a song called "Johnny and Donna" by mali music.


	8. Chapter 8

"What about this one?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Oh I love that, you think we can find shirts like that?" Jennifer asked.

" yes, if not ill get them made," Santana said.

"Alright. We need one of them baby tubs and a rocker" Jennifer said walking on the side of Santana.

Jennifer is a 17-year-old girl dating a 25-year-old woman but Santana didn't know Jennifer's real age or name she thought the girl was 19. They met at a club where Jennifer used to work. Jennifer was living at a shelter down the street but things changed when she started talking to Jennifer and gotten pregnant.

" and what about a bottle warmer? You want that?" Santana asked.

" we can get this later, I'm breastfeeding him. They said it's good for the baby" she said smiling at Santana.

"Good, I need my baby boy healthy" bending down to kiss Jennifer's big stomach.

" he just kicked, he knows your voice. He alway goes crazy for you" Jennifer laughed.

"That's my boy, but come on and let's finish so I can get you home"

/

"Hey Santana I need to talk to you," Quinn said as she walked into santana's office.

"Yea what's up?"

Quinn gave Santana a paper of Jennifer's information. Santana looked at the paper getting mad as hell.

"So you telling me I got some little girl pregnant!? Quinn, you know what this can do to me if anyone finds out!" Santana said standing up kicking her trash can.

" no one is going to find out, it'll just be me, you, and Rachel in the room when the baby comes," Quinn said.

" I'm delivering my son, she doesn't need support," Santana said obviously mad at the younger girl for lying to her.

" she doesn't have anyone Santana, don't be an ass," Quinn said.

"I can do what I want," Santana said before walking out her office.

/

Santana sat in her parking lot for a while just looking at the paper Quinn gave to her. Her name wasn't Jennifer and she wasn't 19. She met her a year ago which would have made the girl 16, who the fuck let's a 16-year-old in the club. Santana got out her car before going inside her house.

" oh hey babe, I made dinner," Dani said.

Santana ignored her walking toward her room changing out her scrubs.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked touching santana's arm.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Santana yelled turning around wrapping her hand around Dani's throat.

Dani felt the baby kick, probably got scared too.

" what are you talking about.

" your name isn't Jennifer, you better start talking now! Santana said pushing her against the wall.

Dani held her stomach with one hand feeling her son move around.

"It's Danielle Harper" she cried out.

" Why would you fucking lie to me! You're only 17 and I'm 25! That's fucking rape you dumb ass, I could go to jail and lose my job! Santana said yelling in her face letting her go before pacing the room.

"I'm sorry, I just... I never felt so much love before, not even from my parents. I'm so sorry Santana, I can go if you want me to leave. Just let me get my things" Dani said.

"No, you're going to stay here because you're carrying my son...if that is my son"

"H-he's yours, I swear"

" I'm sleeping in the living room," Santana said.

"Ok," Dani said laying down crying.

/

It was in the middle of the night when Dani's water broke. She sat up in bed getting up to shower, the contractions were hitting her hard. She didn't know if she wanted to call Santana or not, but she grabbed the baby car seat, baby bag, and her bag before she made her was downstairs to Santana.

"Santana" she cried feeling another contraction hit.

"What?" Santana said not even opening her eyes.

" my water broke"

Santana got up slipping on her shoes before she grabbed the car seat and bags out Dani's hand before she walked out the door towards the car leaving Dani. She called Quinn and Rachel and told them that they were coming. When Dani got in the car Santana made her way to the hospital. Rachel was outside waiting for them, instead of pulling up right in the front of the hospital she parked the car.

"Are you serious, Santana I can't walk all the way up there. It hurts too much" Dani said.

" I'll send Rachel and get your bag," Santana said only taking her son's things.

"Where's Dani? Why didn't you park up here? Rachel asked.

"You can go get her from the car"

2 hours later Dani was ready to push Dylan out.

"I thought you were going to stand next to me and hold my hand"

"Well, I lied," Santana said putting on her gloves.

" Santana I need you please" Dani cried.

" I need to deliver my son"

" I can do that"

/

Dani squeezed on santana's hand as she pushed. She pushed until a loud cry took over the room, Santana cut the chord before Rachel grabbed the baby cleaning him up before giving him to Dani.

"My baby boy" she cried out kissing his little head.

Santana stared at her son, he was so beautiful to her, she was in love already.

" do you want to hold him?" Dani asked Santana.

Santana reached for him, she held him close to her. She never thought she could love someone so much.

" we'll leave you guys alone," Quinn said.

" can you put one of his outfits on?" Dani asked.

Santana held her son for a little bit more before giving in back to Dani.

"Did you break up with me? Dani asked looking at her son.

"Yes Dani, you're underage" Santana.

" please don't leave me, I'll be 18 in two more weeks. I'm sorry for lying to you I really am, I just want to be a family" she said.

"Get some sleep Danielle," Santana said before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Dani waited after school with her friend in the spill out area, where all the kids usually hang at after school.

"Hey baby" Santana said greeting her girlfriend.

"Hi" Dani said turning around looking up at her girlfriend.

Santana kissed Dani on the lips smiling at her.

"Ready to go?" Santana asked.

" yeah baby" Dani said giving Santana her book bag.

Dani was the popular kids in school and it was shocking for everyone to see Dani dating someone like Santana. Santana graduated from the school when Dani was a freshman, everyone knew who Santana was since she got jumped by those cheerleaders the video going viral.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" Santana asked.

"Yesss baby I want chicken nuggets plus some dick which I want tonight" she said.

"Ok, staying at mines?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I'll be too tired to move when you're done with me"

"how was work today?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Pretty good, my mom wants me to come visit her"

"When? I wanna come baby, I never been to Mexico"

"Yeah babe you can come, when does the prom tickets go on sale?" Santana asked.

"Next week, I'll pay for it then"

Dani just stared at her girlfriend as she drove, Dani never thought she'll be dating someone like Santana. She remember when she used to watch as her friend picked on Santana. But here she is now so in love with Santana, giving her blowjobs, quickies.

"Why you looking at me like that?" Santana asked with a light chuckle.

"You're just so sexy, and I'm so lucky to call you mines" Dani said.

"No,no I'm the lucky one. I didn't think you'll say yes to me actually when I first asked you out at the mall.

"Can't say no to you papi"

"Love you Danielle"

" I love you too baby"

/

"Dani please don't start" Santana said as she rolled their bags through the airport.

"Why the fuck not, you was over there smiling in that bitch over there" Dani snapped.

"It was just a smile Dani, you act like I kissed her" Santana said standing in line.

" you wouldn't be standing here right now if you would have kissed her" Dani said pointing her finger in Santana's face.

"Danielle don't put your finger in my face, come on that's rude" Santana said to her girlfriend.

"Or what?" Dani said.

Santana didn't know why Dani had been so snappy lately. She paid for the girl's prom dress, she paid for their tickets, along with Dani's hair, nails, make-up appointment. She didn't know what was going on. So she just decided to ignore her girlfriend. Getting seated on the plane.

"Oh so now you're ignoring me?" Dani asked with her arm crossed.

"Danielle shut up please, go to sleep" Santana said.

Dani looked at Santana in shock before she grabbed her phone and headphones to listen to music. Taking the blanket she was sharing with Santana she just gave it to her before asking for her own.

/

Dani and Santana haven't talked since the plane ride, even when they got to Santana's mom house. Dani just talked to Santana's mom, auntie, brother and sister. Even though they met and talked to Dani over the computer it was nice to meet them in person.

Santana really wanted her family to move to the u.s. With her, she made enough money to provide for them until her mom get a job. She was lucky to have an opportunity to go over to the u.s with her auntie and start school.

"Can I play in your hair? Santana doesn't let me play with hers" the 9 year old asked.

"Sure sweetie, she doesn't let me play with her hair either" Dani chuckled thinking about all the times Santana wouldn't let Dani hands get near her head.

Isabella played in Dani's hair putting a braid in her hair before she asked Dani to put her hair in two braids for school tomorrow.

Santana had been outside with her mom most of the day just talking to her about somethings.

"What's wrong with you and Danielle?" Her mom asked.

"I don't know mami, she's been snapping at me for 3 days now and I told her to shut up on the plane and now she isn't talking to me" Santana explained.

"You sure that girl isn't pregnant San? "

"What no, i wear protection all the time"

" you probably had a slip up, things like that happened Santana" Mary said.

"Enough of me mami what about you? When are you guys moving to America? I told you that you guys can come stay with me" Santana said.

"I know Santana but I'm scared, you can take Austin and Isabella but I'll stay here"

Mary was scared to leave because of her ex husband, he put a fear in her that practically scared for life.

"What!? No I won't leave you here. Why won't you leave? Whpat is it?" Santana asked as she looked over at her mom.

" I just can't honey" she said.

"It's that stupid dad of ours... he make visits over here Tana, and he won't leave mami alone" Austin said.

"Are you fucking serious, this isn't cool at all. When I leave you guys are leaving with me and Dani"

"Alright fine... let's just go inside and have dinner" Mary said getting up.

Santana walked in the house behind her brother seeing Dani doing her sister's hair.

" hey Bella when that's done go wash up for dinner" Santana said looking at Dani before walking into the small kitchen.

" Austin don't come in here if you didn't wash up" Santana said washing her hands.

/

Dani laid in Santana's old bed lonely, everyone was in bed sleep but Santana. In the living room watching tv. Dani got out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her walking out to the living room seeing her girlfriend up watching tv. Dani sat in Santana's lap wrapping the blanket around them cuddling into Santana.

"What's up?" Santana said as she arms wrapped around Dani.

"Can't sleep without you" she mumbled.

"Well you can sleep now" Santana said laying down with Dani on top of her.

"I love you baby" Dani said before she felled asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Dani was a 16 year old girl who didn't have a lot of freedom. Her dad kept her in the house most of the time, only friends Dani had was the poor people her dad consider slaves. She didn't like hanging with the royal kids on the block she'll rather sit and help clean.

"So how did you sleep last night" Santana asked Dani.

" horrible, you know when the bed get too old so it starts to hurt your back"

" no... I don't have a bed so I wouldn't understand where you was coming from" Santana said looking over and Dani.

" oh I'm sorry" Dani said.

Dani had only met Santana about a month ago and it seem as though they knew each other their whole life. Dani had a crush on Santana but she didn't want to tell her.

"it's fine" Santana said smiling at Dani.

" do you want to go swimming today?" Santana asked.

"How? We don't have nothing to swim in" Dani said as they walked to their spot.

"We can swim in our underwear... or naked" Santana suggested.

" naked... my dad would start asking questions if he see me wet"

"Yeah and he'll probably kill me if he finds out some 20 year old poor girl is talking to his 16 year old princess" Santana's said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't let him" Dani said as she started taking her clothes off.

Santana watched as Dani got naked, feeling herself getting turned on. She didn't have to hide from Dani since she already knew. Santana watched as Dani walked down towards the water. Taking her clothes off laying hers on top of Dani's before running towards the water swimming over to Dani.

"I-I can't swim"Dani said as she wrapped her arms around Santana.

"Umm, Dani..." Santana said pushing Dani away a bit trying not to let the girl so close.

"You scared? No one is around, I won't tell" Dani said biting her lip.

"Dani I don't wanna hurt you" Santana said.

"It's going to hurt either way, I want this with you" Dani said before she kissed Santana.

Santana let out a moan when Dani kissed her. With Dani it was love at first sight for Santana but she knew they could never be nothing because Santana was just some poor girl and Dani was a princess. Santana got hard instantly, feeling herself press up against Dani's stomach.

"I'm a virgin" Dani said.

"Me too"

Dani moved closer wrapping her legs around Santana feeling the tip press against her entrance.

"It's gonna hurt...I'm sorry" Santana said as she pushed in slowly.

Dani cried out in pain, jerking back from Santana. Santana slipped out before pushing back in before she let Dani adjust.

"So tight" Santana moaned out.

"Keep going, please don't stop" Dani moaned as she started to feel the pleasure.

Looking Dani in her eyes she started pounding into her but not hard enough to hurt her.

" I'm close Santana" the 16 year old girl moaned out.

"Yeah me too baby, come for me please... I can't go any longer" Santana said.

Dani closed her eyes as she came, her pussy squeezing Santana's dick so tight causing her to cum all inside Dani.

/

Santana haven't seen Dani in 2weeks, missing the girl like crazy, she wanted to tell Dani that she loved her. She couldn't stop thinking about her. She walked the dark streets going back to the spot where she first saw Dani.

Dani had found out the she was pregnant her dad asking her questions, she wasn't going to tell him she slept with a poor girl. Dani was missing the older girl so much. Looking out her window towards the moon her eye caught sight of the figure that was standing on top of the hill, Dani realized that it was Santana. Putting her shoes on Dani ran down stairs towards the back door sneaking pass her keeper. Dani ran across the field until she reached Santana jumping into her arms.

"I missed you so much" Dani said into Santana's neck.

"What happened baby? Where you been?" Santana asked.

"My dad, he's keeping me in the house" Dani said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"W-why? What happened?" Santana asked holding Dani.

"Santana I'm pregnant, I'm not telling him who you are. And don't worry about buying anything for our baby, I know it's hard so I got everything just come see us ok?" Dani said.

"I got a job Dani so I can help, I want to help" Santana said putting her hands on Dani's stomach.

" take this, I'll text or call you but I have to go baby" Dani said kissing Santana.

"I-I love you Danielle" Santana finial said.

/

1 month later

" how was school bud?" Santana asked her little brother as they walked home.

"Pretty good" Jose said.

Santana didn't notice the two cars following her and her brother, before she could even step foot in her yard she was being slammed to the ground. Her mother ran off the porch but got pushed back by one of the guys causing her to fall.

"Don't touch her!" Santana said as she tried to get up but was slammed back on the floor against to concrete.

She was pretty sure her face was scratch up on the side. Her mom kept yelling out "what did she do" but neither one answered. Santana knew this had something to do with Dani. Pulling her in the back Santana mom and little brother ran up to the cart before it could pull away.

"Santana what's going on?" Her mother asked.

"I felled in love with the princess mami... and now she's pregnant with my child" Santana said before the cart pulled off.

/

Dani and her growing stomach been in the basement for 3days now, he dad treating her like a poor class since she gotta pregnant by one. It's been a month since she seen Santana, her dad kept her on lock down. Dani sat on the little uncountable bed that was down in the basement, her head lifted when the door opened and close. Dani ran over when she seen that it was Santana on the floor.

"Santana, oh god I'm sorry" Dani said as she looked down and Santana's beat up face.

"Hey princess" Santana smiled.

"It's fine babe, I'm glad you're ok. How's the baby?" She asked.

"My last check up was a month ago but I think our baby is fine"Dani said looking at Santana.

"Did they do this to you?" Dani asked as she touched Santana swollen cheek.

"Your dad, he beat the shit out of me for getting his 16 year old princess pregnant. Said my life not even worth your time" Santana said with her head down.

"Baby don't listen to him ok, I'm so glad I ran into you in the woods. You're so beautiful, I don't care if you're poor. I am too now...I never got to say it back but I love you too Santana" Dani said smiling.

"If we get out of here I'm running away with you, then we could be a family" Dani said.

"But my mom and brother"

"We can go get them too babe, my friend works for my dad he can help us. I have money saved up, we can use that to leave" Dani said.

" when can we leave? My mom is probably worried" Santana said.

"I don't know but not too long. Come on let's cuddle"

/

2 months later

"He said that your mother and brother are fine" Dani said.

"That's good. It's been 3 months, he's going to keep us in here?" Santana asked.

"I think he's waiting on our baby" Dani said looking at Santana.

" Jospeh said he might want to take it, and it all make sense. He takes our baby as his own to throw the attention off me" Dani said.

" he's not taking our kid, we need to plan on leaving" Santana said.

"We can do that tonight then"

 ** _A/N: there will be a part two_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Get your stinky butt away from me!" One of the girl's shouted at emery.

"I'm sorry" emery said getting up moving away from the girl.

He got up moving to the back of the class, emery hated coming to school but he did it to make his sister proud and have a better life for him. The kids talked about his dirty clothes, stank her, ripped shoes and how he used a plastic bag as a book bag. He never received free lunch since his mom didn't have a computer to fill out the form.

"Alright guys pull out the text books and turn to page 206" Santana said.

" , I don't have a book" emery said.

"Someone share with emery please" Santana said but nobody moved.

Santana took her book in the back sitting next to emery, she could smell that the boy had an oder but she wasn't like her students. After the bell rung Santana held emery after class.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" She asked.

"I don't have any" he said.

"That's alright I brought extra, here" she said giving him a bowl.

All emery thought about was his mom and little brother , she probably didn't eat anything.

"I want to eat it but then I'll feel bad" he said.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"My mom and brother ,they probably didn't eat today" he said.

"And why is that?" Santana asked curious to know.

"We're poor, I didn't suppose to say but I trust you. My mom is pregnant too, could I save this for them?"

Santana thought it was so cute how the boy wanted to save the food for his nephew and pregnant sister.

"How about you eat now and after school we can go get food for you guys" Santana suggested.

"That'll be good" the boy said.

/

Santana had the little boy in her back seat, stopping at her house first dropping her things off really order two boxes of pizza and two boxes of wings for the little family. Getting to the house that wasn't actually far from her heart broke, the house was small and old looking, inside looked the same. It was just a big space, sheets on the floor with a baby that looked about 2 years old sleeping on top. Placing the food on top on the box.

"My mom is probably outside" emery said walking out the back door with Santana following him.

"Mommy " the boy called out to his mom who was sitting under the tree.

Dani wiped her eyes before turning around coming face to face with her son and some stranger . Her heart dropped, DCF coming to take her brother and baby. Santana kept her eyes on Dani the whole time, she couldn't believe how beautiful the girl was.

"Mommy what happened to your face" emery asked as he walked over to his mom.

"It's nothing em" Dani said with a smile.

" brought food for us, she's really nice to me, I trust her" he said.

"Alright bud, go get Chris up for me please" Dani asked her son .

Watching him go in the house Dani turned to Santana.

"So what do you want for that? Head?Want me to finger you?sex?" Dani asked Santana thinking she was just like the other guys.

"Oh no, I'm not like that. I just wanted to help, he's a really good kid" Santana said.

"I'm sorry it's just that when someone give to us I have to pay them back somehow" she said.

"It's fine, I'm Santana by the way,may I ask your age?" Santana asked.

"I'm 25 and thanks for the food " Dani said waddling inside the house seeing her oldest feeding his brother.

"Do you want me to fix you some?" Dani asked.

" oh know that's for you guys, I'm good. Hey emery come here" Santana said.

"Yes?" The little answered.

"If you guys ever need anything tell me ok?" Santana said.

" ok, thank you" he said hugging his teacher.

/

Emery sat in his class looking at how everyone in the classroom talking about how Excited they is to go on this Field trip. Emery wish he was going but he had to stay in school instead.

"It's a good thing you're not going, you smell so bad"the boy said making the other kids laugh.

Emery was waiting for Santana to come, Just ignoring the things the kids said to him. His face lit up when Santana walked through the door, but as he got closer he could tell something was wrong. Her nose was red and eyes was a bit puffy.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"It's nothing emery" Santana said flashing him a smile.

" can i stay with you?

"Yeah but come with me so I could walk the rest of the kids down to the auditorium" Santana said.

Santana walked her class down to the auditorium, emery staying right next to her.

"Hey Lopez, still coming to your house tonight" Rachel said.

"Yeah, alright" Santana said smiling.

Getting back to the room emery sat in Santana's spinner chair sitting at her desk while Santana sat at one of the kids desk.

" do you want to talk now?" Emery asked.

"Well I just found out that one of my favorite cousins died last night"

Emery got up and hugged Santana.

" it's gonna be ok" he said.

" thank you emery" she smiled.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Santana asked.

" no but mommy got hurt last night, my daddy came to get us but mommy told him no and he hit her. Why did he do that? Boys don't hit girls" emery said.

" you're right. You wanna get out of her and go see

Mommy and Chris?"

" yes!" He said smiling showing his dimples.

" alright but you'll have to go through the said door and I'll pull up on that end.

~emery house~

"Mommy" emery called out.

" in the bathroom em" Dani called out.

Dani sat on the floor washing Chris up in the big bucket. Turning around she smiled at Santana and emery.

"Hey Dani" Santana said smiling a bit.

It really did hurt her to see Dani's face all beat up.

"You're next for a bath em" Dani said standing up wrapping Chris in the towel.

" you ok?" Dani asked Santana.

" yeah I'm fine" she said grabbing the one year old who was reaching for her.

" I'll dress him" Santana said following Dani.

" do you have kids?" Dani asked.

" no I just have a bunch of cousins though. My mom want me to give her grandkids but I haven't found the one.

" i don't regret my kids but I just wish that I had the courage to say no" Dani said getting a shirt and diaper for Chris.

" the guy that got you pregnant... does he do this to you?" Santana asked already knowing the answer.

" yeah but I don't let him near my boys" Dani said as she went to pick something for emery to wear.

" did you wash up too?" Santana asked.

"Yeah"

Dani went in the bathroom helping emery change, before they came back out with Santana and Chris. Dani stopped gripping the wall when she felt a pain shoot through her stomach.

"Hey you ok?" Santana asked standing up with Chris.

"Yeah, just the baby kicking" she said grabbing the left over food to warm it up.

"No throw that away, it's 2 weeks old. We'll get more, I want to take you guys out" Santana said switching Chris to her other hip.

"Yay!" Emery said jumping up and down.

"You'll keep us safe?" Dani asked scared she might run into her crazy baby daddy.

"Yes, I promise. I've been taking some boxing classes for Years now" Santana said.

Dani slipped on her shoes before grabbing the small bag with Chris things.

/

After dropping them off making sure they was settled in Santana left the little family. Grateful that she made it home before it start raining, taking a shower. She talked to her mom before she felled asleep... well that's what she thought until she heard Rachel and Quinn voice ring through her house.

"God I regret giving Quinn that key" she said before getting up.

"

Dani didn't get no sleep at all, it was raining hard and the roof wasn't the strong. Having pains in her stomach, she wiped the tears from her eyes before she got up to move their little bed since the roof was leaking.

"Ahh!" Dani cried out holding her stomach.

Emery wasn't a light sleeper so when he heard his mom he got up quick.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Emery asked.

"Come on, get your brother please" Dani cried.

"The baby?" Emery asked remembering how he had to run down the street to get help when his mom was pregnant with Chris.

Dani felt the water roll down her leg, I guess she was having her baby, she didn't know how far long she was during the pregnancy since she didn't have Anyone to take her to her appointments.

"Come on" Dani said holding her stomach.

" it's raining mommy" emery said standing up.

" emery! "

And with that emery picked his little brother up who was now up. Opening the front door it looked like a storm outside, starting they walk to Santana house. They was soaked up. Dani pain was getting unbearable, stopping at the corner she couldn't walk anymore.

" run and get Santana" Dani said knowing her son was a fast runner.

" we should go on a trip" Quinn said.

" I'll have to do a rain check" Santana said.

"Bring them if you're worried about them Santana" Rachel said.

"I don't know if she'll trust me" Santana said.

Emery ran as fast as he could with his crying brother on his back, they was wet and tired and plus he was worrying about his mom. Getting to Santana's house, he was out of breath. Not putting his little brother down he knocked on Santana's door.

"Tana!" He shouted.

Santana got up when she heard the knocking on her door, Quinn and Rachel following behind her.

"Hey what's going on" Santana said panicking when she seen the boys but not Dani.

"Mommy, she's in pain, the baby... she's down the street" he said.

" ahh shit" Santana said grabbing Her keys.

"Watch them please, get them out of that" Santana said before getting in her car.

/

"Don't leave me" Dani cried. And they rolled her in the hospital.

"I'm right here" Santana said.

"She's dilated, it's too late to give her the epidural" the nurse said.

Santana lied to the nurse telling her that she was Dani's girlfriend. Following them to the room they set Dani up having her to get ready to push. Dani grabbed Santana hand holding on to it really tight, she never had anyone in the room with her before. Santana stood by Dani said wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"You're doing good sweetie, just need a few more pushes" the doctor said.

" it hurts" Dani cried out.

" come on Dani, a few more, you're doing so good" Santana said.

Pushing for the last time the baby cries filled the room, Dani threw her head back letting her tears fall.

" cut the cord" she told Santana.

Santana looked shocked first but cut the cord anyways before they cleaned the baby giving it to Dani.

" congratulations on your baby girl" the nurse said.

" she's beautiful" Santana said looking at the baby.

"She is, can you pick her name?" Dani asked wanting Santana to name her.

" I um always wanted to name my daughter Ava, it's a beautiful name"

" I like it" Dani said looking down at her daughter.

" I don't have anything for her" she said.

" I'll call my friends

/

"Hey listen Dani... me and my friends are planning a trip and I want you and your kids to come with me and move in when we get back. I can provide for you guys, no pay back"

" are you serious?" Dani asked.

" yes, I have that big house with just me" Santana said.

"O..ok... I haven't thanked you for buying me and my kids new things " Dani asked.

"No problem Dani" Santana said smiling at her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shake that ass baby girl, let me see them ass cheeks shake" the guy yelled at Santana .

Santana been working at the same club since she was 17 and now she's 22, everyone asked for her because she was the youngest. Guys/females always had to pay more to book her, her boss was making hella money. Santana always dresses like a little girl noticing it attracted a lot of people. She was pulled off stage early to go do a private dance, hearing the guy paid a lot. Santana gather her money before locking it in her locker before running upstairs to the private room.

" you're Dani ?" She asked coming inside surprise to see a female.

" yeah, my wife left me a week ago and my friends said I need to let lose so the brought me you. I think they paid $600 for 3 hours" Dani rambled on about.

" I'm sorry about that, but I'm here to make you feel better baby" Santana said turning on the music.

As the stripper started dancing against her, she felt herself getting hard. Dani haven't had sex in almost a year, his wife losing interest in her, she really needed some attention. Grabbing hold of Santana's waist she slowed her down , thrusting her hips so it felt like she was fucking her.

"I'll give you $1000 to let me fuck you... and an extra $500 for a blow job" Dani blurted out and ask.

" if you don't want to I'm sorry, I just really need that kind of attention"

Dani is a rich person, money didn't mean nothing to her at all.

" what!? Are you serious? That's $1500!" Santana said in shocked.

" yes, money isn't a issue. So do we have a deal?" She asked.

" yeah or course, but you can't tell my boss you gave this to me" Santana said as she stood up getting naked.

" that's fine. I really need this release" Dani said undoing her pants.

"Mmm, so big" Santana said as she got on her knees in front of the lady.

Santana began to suck her off while she rubbed her hands up and down her thighs.

"Fuck yes baby" Dani said as she pushed her head further down.

"Oh damn get up here" she said pulling Santana up.

Dani pulled Santana down on her lap before she entered her,pushing pass her tight walls. Santana moaned, jerking back.

"Don't run from it baby" Dani said with a smirk before pushing Santana all the way down on her dick.

/

Santana walked out the room with her $1500, she still felt the lady in her stomach. Getting back to the dressing room she seen that her shift was over, stuffing all her money in her gym bag she walked out the back door to her car. She drove to the babysitter house who was watching her son, paying the girl $100 she carried her sleeping son to the car. Andy didn't stay sleep for long, waking up complaining he was hungry.

"What do you want to eat baby?" Santana asked her son.

"Nuggets" he said.

"Always"

Santana drove to the nearest McDonald's by the house, getting their food they headed home watching Disney movies while eating their food.

She had to make a living for her and her son, and stripping was the easiest way to get fast money. Santana first slept with someone for money when she was 18 but ended up pregnant. If you offered her a good amount of money she was your girl for the night.

/

"you don't look so good baby girl" Maggie said to Santana.

" I'm fine" Santana said before walking out on the stage.

Tonight was a big crowd so that meant more money, walking out in her little girl's outta everyone began whistling at her. Hearing that it was a birthday girl in the house tonight. Santana walked across the stage dragging her teddy bear, she squatted down showing her hello kitty panties making them dollar bills fly.

"Come here" Santana said gesturing the girl over.

The girl walked over to the stage, stopping in front of Santana.

" can you hold mr. Teddy for me please?" Santana asked as she whispered it in the girl's ear.

"Y-yeah I can" the girl said.

" I'll be back to get him" Santana said before giving the teddy bear to the girl who went to sit back down.

Santana went over the pole swinging around it trying to look sexy. She didn't feel good at all but she kept going. She made her way off stage towards the girl that had her teddy bear, she straddled her hip before grinding against her. The girl hands was all over her, her friends putting bills in her bra and little skirt. She squealed when she felt someone pick her up, swing her elbow back to hit the guy in the face a few times.

" let me the fuck go!" Santana said yelled getting angry as she felt him dry humping her

The guards came quick though. Santana felt like she was gonna be sick, running to the bathroom she pushed pass people throwing up in the bathroom. Maggie was right there holding her hair back.

"Maybe you should go home" she said.

"Max and Oscar collected your cash"

Santana walked in the back with Maggie, laying her head on the desk.

Her boss came up to her holding a pregnancy test.

" jerry"

"Go take it"

" it was only because the dude smelled bad and he was touching me" Santana said.

" I'm not going to sit here arguing with you, go take it now Santana " he said firmly.

Santana got up snatching the little box from his hand before she went to the bathroom. She thought back on who she slept with without a condom. She peed on the stick putting it on the sink To wait.

" oh fuck" she said as her mind went back to the guy who paid her $1500, she knew it was him.

Looking over at the test she signed when it was positive. Walking out where Maggie and jerry waited for her.

"What it said?" Jerry asked.

" it's positive" she mumbled.

Jerry just walked away not saying nothing. Santana already knew what was up. She put everything in her bag before hugging Maggie bye and leaving, she went through the same thing with Andy. It's either she come back after birth or stay away.

/

"Mommy where are we going?" Andy asked.

"Just to visit a friend baby"

Santana did some research in finding the guy who fucked her that night. She pulled up at some big building, she got Andy out his car seat before they walked in the building.

"Hi I'm looking for Danielle Harper " Santana said.

" do you have an appointment with her?" The girl asked.

" that's ok Im a walk in" Santana said walking pass the girl to find her office.

" me. You can't do that" the girl said reach for Andy.

" I swear if you touch my kid I'll break your fuckin spine" Santana said before picking Andy up.

Finally finding the office that had ms. Harper on it she walked right in not even knocking.

"We need to talk" Santana said not paying attention to the other guys.

"Excuse us guys" Dani said.

" go sit on the couch baby, use my phone to watch videos" Santana said handing him her phone and headphones.

"Alright listen, I'm pregnant and it's yours. You was the last person I fucked. And I need you to be apart, it's already hard raising one child by myself. So you're going to help with this one" Santana basically demand.

"My kid has to stay with me" Dani said.

"Hell no! One go we all go" Santana said.

" look can we talk about this later? I'm at work" she said.

"9pm my house" she said writing down her address.

A/N: part two coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Dani looked around at the unpleasant area, making sure to lock her car door when she got out her car. walked inside the building to find santana's apartment. The hallways were dirty looking and stank. Knocking on the door she waited for Santana to answer. Santana answered the door in so little shorts and bra, her stomach poking out.

" Hey," Dani said as she walked in.

" Sup. Um you can sit anywhere...it's clean" she said.

Dani sat at the edge of the couch not feeling comfortable at all. Santana sat on the other side just looking at the girl shaking her head.

"Are you gonna start talking?" Santana asked.

" Ummm yeah. I want the baby staying with me, no child of mines will be staying in this" Dani said.

"And I told you no, it's either you move us from over here or deal with it," Santana said.

" this is my first child and I don't want to miss out on anything"

"And you think I want to miss out on my child's life! You're being really selfish right now. If you're gonna be an asshole then fine, I don't need you. my kids and I will be just fine" Santana said, knowing she'll have to go back to stripping.

"No, no. I'm sorry ok," she said.

"What if you and your kid just move into my place? I have enough room, I'm the only one that lives there" Dani said.

Santana thought about, it was a good idea. She wouldn't have to worry about the lights or water going off.

"On one condition. You get my son in Hollywood Academy, that's where he wants to go"Santana said.

"Alright I have no problem with that, my friend's wife is the principal there"

" alright then"

" May I ask your age?" she asked.

" 22, what about you?" Santana asked.

"33. You're very young" Dani said.

" Yeah I know, that's why I was given the name baby girl"

"Since you're going to be living with me no more stripping for you, I have a reputation"

"Yeah what ever"

/

Santana was 8months pregnant now with a girl, Dani had set the room up already with a princess theme. Over the past few months, Andy got closer to Dani, slipping up calling the woman mama twice.

"Mommy look what I got," Andy said, holding up one of those handheld games.

"Ouuu cool baby. Did you say thank you?"

" He did actually, over a thousand times if you must know," Dani said.

" Good then," Santana said, looking up at Dani from her seat.

Andy squeezed in the little space between his mom and the couch playing his new game. Dani sat on the other side of Santana placing his hands over her stomach, smiling when the baby actually started kicking.

"She knows her mama" Santana chuckled.

"We still have to pick a name for her," Dani said.

"Ummm what about Ava?" Santana suggested.

" I like that. Ava Alice Harper" she said.

"Cute. I think I'm done after her, giving birth is so painful" Santana groaned just thinking about the fact that she has to push this baby out of her.

"Oh so glad I don't have to go through that," she said laughing.

" Can you rub my back later tonight?" Santana asked.

" yeah but you if want I can call up a massage therapist to come over?" she suggested.

"Um yeah that'll be great," Santana said.

" I'll go call right now," she said before she left to go upstairs.

" mommy?" Andy called tapping his mother.

"Yes, baby?"

" Is she my mama?" Andy asked. Santana was shocked what the little boy had asked her, she knew he'll ask one day but not this soon. Andy dad was just a client of hers.

" No baby she's not. you have a daddy, and your sister has two mommies" Santana said.

" where's my daddy? I want two mommies too" Andy said to his mother, his eyes getting all watery.

Dani was listening in on the whole conversation. she felt bad that the little boy didn't have a father figure in his life. Dani walked over to where Andy and Santana were sitting, she sat down on the coffee table right in front of them.

"Hey, Andy. Listen, buddy, I know I'm Ava's mom...but if you want I can be yours too" she said wiping the little's boy tears away.

"C-C-Can she be my other mama mommy? I want her to"

Santana didn't want to say no to her baby, but she didn't want to confuse him either when she actually starts dating.

" sure baby," she said not wanting to disappoint Andy.

/

" Was that just to make him feel better or were you serious?" Santana asked.

" I didn't have a father or mother in my life so I know how it feels. so to answer your question I was serious"Dani said as she fixed herself a sandwich.

"I just don't want him to get hurt, he carries his heart on his shoulders. I- his dad was one of my clients, I tried to get him to be apart but he just called me a slut. That was my first time having sex, I was 18, my boss made me do it... the pay was good and I need that money. I got tired of hopping from shelter to shelter and I'll be damn if I was going to live with my boss"

" Well, Santana you don't ever have to go back to that life if you'll allow me I'll take care of you and the kids. I'm a rich person, if you don't want to work you don't have to" Dani said.

"I-ok," Demi said.

She'll do anything to have a better life for her kids.

/

Santana woke up with unbearable pains, she thought that maybe if she was to have a hot bath that it'll make it better but it didn't. Santana got up, walking to dani's room Naked.

"Dani" Santana called.

"Dani"

"Mhmm," she mumbled but didn't turn over.

"DANIELLE!" Santana screamed.

she jumped up quickly when she heard her name.

"What the hell you're doing?" she asked questioning why Santana was naked.

" I'm having contractions," Santana said, holding her stomach.

"Shit she's early," Dani said, grabbing her phone making a call to the doctor.

" come on you need to put some clothes on and I'm going to go wake Andy up and grab the car seat and baby bag," she said slipping on a shirt.

Santana waddled to her room, throwing on a simple dress and her sandals. She was in so much pain right now she sat on the couch waiting for Dani. Andy ran over to his mom holding her stomach.

"What's wrong mommy?" He asked.

"Mommy's stomach just hurting," Santana said as she went through another contraction.

Dani came rushing down the stairs with everything. Picking Andy up, he ran outside putting everything in the car before going back in for Santana.

"Come on let's get you in the car"

/

" she's so beautiful," Dani said looking at her daughter in her arms.

" Yeah, she is. She looks nothing like me though" Santana chuckled.

" guess my genes strong. My princess"

" gosh I'm so done with having kids," Santana said.

" I got one more in me then I'm done. Thank you for giving me my first child" Dani said.


	14. Chapter 14

" you thirsty? Hungry?" Naya asked Demi as they passed a few food stands.

" yeah, we can stop at this one" Demi said point to the burger stand.

"You want to share a burger baby girl?" Naya asked.

"Yes" Demi said wrapping her arms around naya, laying her head on Naya's tatted chest.

"Coming back to my place after this? Skylar was asking about you" naya said.

" gosh I miss her so much, been super busy in the studio. But I'll come tonight and then we can have breakfast together" Demi said turning around to order.

"One burger and two waters please" Demi said.

Naya pulled her card out to pay beating Demi before she could do so.

"My girl never pay for anything around me" naya said grabbing the two waters and burger.

"Ok baby" Demi said biting her tongue to call naya daddy around all these people.

Getting a table, naya put the food and water on the table before pulling out Demi's chair.

"You're so romantic" Demi smiled making a kissy face to naya.

Naya leaned over giving Demi a quick, little kiss causing Demi to pull naya back into the kiss.

" don't ever give me no little kiss like that's" demi said looking at Naya.

"You'll get more tonight" Naya said sitting down.

" I don't want just kisses tonight" demi said biting her lower lip.

"Be good before I take you in one of these bathrooms"

" if you're trying to dick me down we can forget about this food and leave" demi said.

"Later babe" Naya said kissing her again.

Demi and Naya enjoyed their food together. Demi hid away from the cameras by cuddling Naya.

"We can go if you want" Naya suggested.

"But I want ice cream baby" demi said poking out her bottom lip.

"I can get you ice cream baby. Come on" Naya said getting up grabbing Demi's hand.

Naya brought some ice cream before they left the park, demi driver meeting them in the front. Demi had her legs on Naya's lap as she ate her ice cream, reaching over to feed some to her girlfriend and a bit of ice cream felled in Demi's thigh. Before she could clean it Naya moved her hand out the way before she bend down licking the ice cream off, sucking in the same spot leaving a hickey.

"Baby" demi moaned.

Naya smirked before she pulled back sitting up again.

" don't do that" demi said biting her lower lip.

Demi threw her ice cream out the window before she was in Naya's lap kissing her. Naya wasted no putting her hand in Demi's pants rubbing her clit.

"Fuck" demi moaned grabbing Naya's arm.

Naya smirked as she started rubbing her girlfriend's clit. Demi started grinding against her hand forgetting max was driving moaning out loud the was interrupted when max told them where they was. Naya pulled her fingers out of Demi's panties before licking both fingers.

"I'll be back" she said getting out the car.

"Gosh max I'm so sorry, I forgot where I was at the moment" demi said embarrassed.

"That's why I brought these little head phones because it seems like every time we get in a car you and Naya can't keep y'all hands to y'all self" max said.

"Max thats not true" she laughed.

"Yeah ask Phil"

Naya came out the house holding her 3 year old daughter in her arms. When she opened the door the little girl squealed when she seen Demi.

"Mommy" she said jumping in the car hugging her.

" hi baby" demi Said.

" I missed you so much, I been so busy and I'm sorry I didn't have time to come see you or Mama"

"It's ok Mommy" skyler Said.

"Can I have a kiss?" Demi asked puckering her lips.

Skyler nodded her head before pecking Demi's lips. Naya just smiled at the two, she loved to see them together.

"My mom said hi by the way" Naya said.

"Oh wait max. Let me go say hi" demi said getting out the car with skyler still in her hands.

Demi knocked on the door waiting for the old lady to answer. Demi face broke into a smile when the door opened by felled when she seen the lady.

" what's wrong? You don't look so good ma" demi Said.

"Just feeling under the weather that's all" Janet said.

"Well lets go pack you a bag, I'm not gonna let you stay here by yourself" demi said walking in.

Naya looked confused when she seen demi walk in her mothers house. She got out the car to see what was going on.

"What's up?"

"She's coming with us, I don't want her staying in the house by herself when she's sick" demi said to her girlfriend.

"Oh alright" Naya said grabbing her mothers bag.

/

"Stopppppp" demi said moving Naya's hand from inside her pants.

"My hands are cold" Naya laughed.

"So you put them between my legs?"

"Yes. My dick tryna cuddle too ya know" Naya said sitting up.

"Your dick always trying to cuddle" demi said pulling Naya down on top of her.

" I need to me in you all the time" Naya said kissing her neck.

"Might as well give me a baby then" demi Said.

"I told you we can wait till sky is 6" Naya said.

"It's not no "we" It's you that can wait. I can't Naya, I've wanted kids for the longest I'm 25 and you're telling me to wait. Move get off me"demi said moving Naya off of her getting up grabbing her things to leave.

"Babe" Naya called out getting out of bed.

"Don't go please, I'm sorry" Naya said grabbing Demi's hand.

"Let me go! Demi said snatching her hand away.

"You don't fucking get it! I wanted a baby for so long. All my friends have kids, people think I'm not able to carry. When I'm in interview I'm constantly asked am I planning on having a baby. I want a fucking baby but you won't give me one. We can take car of

A 3 year old and a newborn. But I'm not going to sit and wait 3 years, I can just do it myself" demi Said.

Naya ran her hand through her hair, she honestly didn't want another kid right now but she'll do anything for demi.

"Alright you want a baby? We can make one, come on" Naya said grabbing Demi's bag throwing it across the room.

" no I don't want sex with you" demi said.

Naya ignored her taking both their clothes off before pushing demi ͏Down on the bed. Naya dipped her fingers in Demi's pussy causing her to moan out.

" yeah you don't want sex but you're wet as fuck for me"

" I want a boy this time, " Naya said to her dick before entering Demi.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Aron did you take out the trash?" Dani yelled upstairs.

" he can't hear you mom, he's blasting his music" Andrew said.

Dani went upstairs stopping by her daughter's room first.

" hey princess, do you have everything packed?" Dani asked her 5 year old Daughter.

" yes, just my bathing suit and toys like you said" she said with a smile.

" alright good, take it downstairs and then come back up so we can clean your room"

Dani walked across the hall going into her other son room. Dani opened the door seeing the junky room, she reached over turning his music off.

" what the hell Dani" Aron said.

"Excuse me?" Dani said with an eyebrow raised.

" why you turned my music off?"

" because you're blasting it, you didn't take out the trash, your room is a hot mess, and I'm pretty sure your bags isn't packed" Dani said.

" this is why I need to live with my mami, I can't deal with you and your nagging. No wonder why you don't have anyone" Aron said getting up.

"Yeah whatever just do what I say" Dani said walking out his room.

Aron wasn't really her kid, while dating Santana she cheated and ended up getting the other woman pregnant. They didn't get a divorce they just worked it out, Dani been around Aron since he was born. She was always there for him when his actual mother wasn't since she was so caught up in her job. After Jamie was born Dani and Santana started drifting apart, realizing that it was better for them not to be together. Now after 2 years Santana was the one to move on.

"Mami's here!" Jamie yelled.

Andrew got up unlocking the door for his mom.

" hey mom" he said.

" hey what's up bud" Santana said walking in the house.

"Mami !" Jamie yelled running to her mom.

"Hey baby girl" Santana said picking her up leaving kisses all over her face.

" where's mommy?" She asked.

"Upstairs driving me insane" Aron said coming downstairs with his bag.

" Santana maybe you should let Aron stay with you and Lisa, he doesn't listen and he's rude" Dani said coming downstairs behind Aron.

Santana looked over at her son with a stern look.

"Wah. What about when Andrew talked back to you in that store, you did nothing" Aron said.

" I took his phone, put him on punishment for 2 weeks and he got his butt whopped by your mom" Dani said with her hands on her hips. said.

" after this trip you're grounded" Santana said turning around picking Jamie bag up.

Aron stormed out the house going to wait by the car

" see you later mom" Andrew said.

"See you later mamma" Jamie said waving to Dani.

"Bye babies"

/

" when we get in this house you go straight to your room" Dani said to her daughter.

" mommy I'm sorry" Jamie cried.

" Jamie I don't want to hear it!" Dani snapped.

Dani had got a call at work from jamie's school saying Jamie was caught bullying and cussing at another student. She was furious that she had to leave work just to get her daughter for acting up and now she's suspended for 3 days which mean she has to find someone to watch her during the day until the boys get home. Dani got out the car, Jamie following after her.

Dani sat on the couch with her laptop in her lap strolling through her emails, hearing the bus pull up she rolled her eyes when she heard the boys arguing. Just waiting for them to come in.

"Would you stop talking about my mom! You should appreciate that she's in your life since your own mother doesn't even want you" Andrew said.

" my mom does want me, she's even coming to the talent show. I don't need your mom!" Aron snapped back before pushing Andrew.

Dani jumped up when she heard a crash outside. Walking outside she seen the boys fighting, like actually throwing punches at each other.

" boys! Stop!" Dani yelled as she went over to break up the fight but felled when Aron ended up punching her in the face.

To only be 14 the kid hit hard, Dani already felt her face begin to swell up. Going to the side of the house she grabbed the water holes before turning it on spraying but of them.

" you two out here fighting like fucking animals! Get in the fucking house!" Dani snapped at the both of them.

"I'm not going in that damn house" Aron said.

" alright Aron I don't care anymore, you're rude as hell. I try with you but I just can't anymore. Andrew get in the house" Dani said.

She went in the house going straight to the kitchen to get an ice pack before calling Santana.

/

Santana walked in Dani's house as she had Aron by his shirt.

" get your ass in there and apologize and you better mean it" Santana said to her son.

"You too, get your ass up and apologize" she said to her oldest.

" mami he kept talking about mamma and making jokes about her Andrew said defending himself.

" I don't care! Look at y'all mother's face!"

"She's not my mother" Aron mumbled.

Dani just put her head down and walked away to check up on Jamie. Santana turned her head to her son smacking him in the face.

" how could you say that, she was there for you more than your real mother" Santana said.

" well if mom didn't want me why did she agree to show up at the talent show"

" Aron she's not going to come, she never keep a promise. When you where 5 she had suppose to pick you up from school but she left on vacation with some guy. And you know who was there to pick you up? Dani ! She went out her way to come pick you up. Dani and I went to your games, and when I couldn't make it Dani was there not your actual mother. She know nothing about you, she gave you to me for a reason Aron. And you're gonna sit up here and say Dani isn't your mother. Go get your things we're leaving " Santana said going to find Dani .

" you want me to take the kids?" Santana asked.

" yeah but Jamie and Andrew is grounded" Dani said.

" yeah so is Aron"

" I don't understand why he doesn't like me, I haven't did anything toward him" Dani said as tears formed in her eyes.

Santana went over to hug her.

" it's not your fault Dan, don't cry" she said.

/

Today was the talent show and Aron was nervous, this would be his mother first time seeing him perform, he kept peeking out to see if he was there, he only seen his mami, Jamie, Andrew, and Dani. It was finally his turn, he peeked out again and his mother still wasn't there. His heart broke in two, he couldn't go out there. As they called his name he refused to go out there, moving on to the next act. Dani excused herself to see what was going on with Aron. Dani walked to the backstage entrance looking for Aron. She found him leaning his head on the wall crying.

" hey what's wrong bud?" Dani asked.

" she didn't come" he cried.

" she lied to me"

Dani pulled him into a hug as he cried.

" it's ok sweetie, you don't need her. You got us alright? Just go out there and do your best baby" Dani sAid kissing his head.

"Thanks Mama" he said wiping his tears.


	16. Chapter 16

"You done staring at that bitch?" Dani asked her girlfriend.

" come on Dani, I wasn't even looking at her. I know you see them dudes over there doing flips" Santana said.

"I don't see shit but you looking at her"

"Alright Danielle " Santana said just dropping it.

" she prettier than me? You fucked her or something?" Dani asked making a scene.

" you want to argue with me in front of all these people so I can take you in that bathroom" Santana said looking at her girlfriend.

"Maybe" Dani said getting up smiling.

Santana got up following dani right out the lunch room.

/

"Pleaseeee just come rub my back" Dani whined.

"Dani I'm in the middle of a game" Santana said.

"It's not even a real game" Dani said stomping her foot.

" oh my god Dani go sit downnnn" Santana said passing the ball to her friend before running on the other side.

Dani walked on the court in the middle of the game getting some dudes upset.

" come on Dani get your short ass off the court" somebody yelled.

" what the hell are you doing girl" Santana as she stop running said.

" come rub my back nowwwwwww" Dani demand pulling on Santana's shirt.

"Lopez take ya midget and get off the court, you're holding up the game" lane said.

Santana let Dani drag her by her shirt over to the benches before she started rubbing her back.

"Do it softly"

/

" oh my god Dani go home" Santana said as she walked home.

" no, not without that jacket" Dani said as she followed Santana

" are you serious? A jacket Dani? Go home babe"

" give me that jacket" she said grabbing Santana .

" Dani this is my jacket" she laughed.

"Give it here" she said as she tried to take it off her

Santana took off running but Dani was right behind her. Santana was laughing at her girlfriend the whole time. She couldn't believe Dani was chasing her over a jacket.

" oh my god Danielle here, take the jacket. Now go home" Santana said giving her the jacket.

" I want a hug...and a kiss"Dani said smiling.

" I'm not about to do this with your crazy ass. Let's go" she said about to walk her back home.

" you gonna stay with me tonight?!" She asked excitedly.

"I might as well since you so needy"

/

"I love you" Dani said as she kissed all over Santana's face.

" love you too baby girl" Santana said back as her hands rested on Dani's ass.

Giving Dani's ass a firm grip before smacking it making her squeak.

" love when you do that" Dani said biting her bottom lip.

Dani been at Santana's house all day since the rain didn't stop, she's been laid up in bed with her watching movies. She was a big baby around Santana.

"Got a perfect ass baby girl...thanks to me" she smirked.

"No, not because of you. This ass is all natural " Dani said smacking her own ass.


	17. Chapter 17

" hey Santana" Courtney said as she passed by Santana and Dani.

" hey" Santana simply said before turning her attention back to her girlfriend who was now sending glares over at Courtney.

"Babe, over here" she said turning her head.

" ugh I hate that bitch" Dani said rolling her eyes.

" you give a bitch dick once and now the hoe think she's the baddest bitch in the front world Why you had to fuck her babe? Dani said playfully hitting her.

Dani have been dating Santana for almost a year now, when she first got out to the new school her 11th grade year Dani stayed to herself but then she met Santana in art class, she didn't even notice that she had the Latina for almost all her classes. Courtney didn't like that Santana was talking to Dani since she thought they was a thing after they fucked. So she simply made a rumor about Dani . Once Dani found out she went to confront Courtney, one thing about Dani she feared nobody. Ended up punching Courtney right in the nose But things didn't stop there, Courtney had people to knock food out of Dani's hand, put stuff in her locker, steal her clothes. But Santana was always there to save the day, so Dani thought she'll just date her just to make her jealous but she ended up falling hard for Santana.

"She was an easy lay that's all" Santana said locking his fingers with Dani's .

" shaking my head I'm your girlfriend and I'm still not an easy lay for you"

" speaking of lay, I'm really trying to get between those thick thighs tonight" Santana said smirking.

"Hmmmm...I guess so, only because you been so good this whole week" Dani chuckled.

" yeah I have, I haven't been in SCSI, I went to all my classes and did my work instead of copying"

" Santana you copy off my work all the time" Dani laughed.

" well except for that"

"You're so cute" she said leaning over to kiss her.

/

Today was twin day at school and Dani thought her and Santana looked so cute together.

"We look so cute!" Dani squealed.

" we have to go down to the library to take a picture so we could be in the yearbook" Santana said.

It was they last year and Santana and Dani is running for everything. Best couple, homecoming King and Queen, mr. and mrs. Laurel Springs, and prom King and Queen. But so far they won homecoming and best couple now they had to wait for prom. Dani won best smile, most talented,and most contagious laugh. And Santana won most athletic,school spirit, class clown, and most likely to be famous.

" you're really trying to be in this yearbook babe" Dani laughed.

" yes, I want our kids to know we did a lot in school and they can do the same" Santana said as they walked through the halls hand in hand.

Dani got butterflies just thinking about the fact that Santana wanted kids with her. Santana walked Dani to her homeroom,kissing her before she headed to her own class. Dani rolled her eyes when she seen Courtney sitting in her seat. Dani didn't let that phase her all she did was got an empty desk pushing it towards the back.

" hey shorty" Troy said sitting in front of Dani.

" hey what's up?" Dani smiled.

Troy was Dani's best friend, he was the first person to talk to her when she got out here. He was tall and goofy.

"Hey Courtney, decided to take people spots today? You're begging for an ass whopping huh?" Troy said opening his big mouth.

" oh please by who? Your little friend over there? Please I'm not worried about that trash. I'll just fuck her girlfriend and keep it rolling" Courtney said.

" you know what Courtney fuck you,my girlfriend doesn't want some slut with no walls. Stop doing all that talking and just run me my round because apparently you're not going to get enough until I really beat your ass" Dani said standing up.

"A slut!? But yet you fucked your girlfriend's best friend. Santana doesn't want you bitch" Courtney said laughing along with her friends.

Troy ended up texting Santana letting him know his girl was about to fight. The teacher stepped out to go get a security. Santana ran full speed to her girlfriend classroom.

" well I'm not getting thick for a reason honey, are you mad that you're not the one fucking her every night. Damn bitch it's been a year move the fuck one she doesn't want you"

" that's all you're good for is a fuck, yeah I heard why you left your other school. Giving head in the bathroom, your poor dad didn't want you so he gave you to your bum ass mom"

That ticked Dani off, running over towards Courtney she didn't even have a chance to even hit her before she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!" Dani shouted as she was getting further and further away from hit Courtney.

" calm down babe" Santana said as he held Dani.

" if you fight you won't be able to go to prom with me. Courtney is all talk, she wants to get you mad so you could pop off. You can get her on the last day" Santana said talking to her girlfriend in the hallway.

" alright fine"

Dani went in the classroom grabbing her book bag when she seen security coming down the hall.

" almost got your ass beat by my best friend" Troy said laughing at Courtney.


	18. Chapter 18

~prankster part 1~

" you sure she's not gonna want to kill me?" Quinn asked Dani.

" no...well I don't know" Dani said as she walked around the house in her shorts and bra.

Dani set up the camera hiding it on the shelf, making sure it was aimed towards the couch. Dani and Santana is a couple that blog and today Dani was doing a " cheating on you with your best friend prank" she stayed home today from work calling Quinn over to help her.

" she should be home soon, she said that she was bring the paper work home.

Quinn and Dani just sat on the couch watching tv until they heard the car door shut. Dani hoped on top of Quinn's lap wrapping her arms around her neck, her hair felled down covering their face so you wouldn't know if they was kissing or not.

"You forgot to press play or the cameras" Quinn said.

"It's fine they been recording for the last 45 minutes. Dani said seeing Santana walking towards the door through the window.

"Hey babe" Santana called out as she dropped her bag by the door.

Not hearing an answer back he went towards the living room.

" bab- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DANIELLE !" Santana yelled grabbing Dani throwing her off Quinn who she was covering.

"Baby it's not what it looks like" Dani said as she stood up.

" that's my fucking best friend! And you just gonna fuck my girl!" Santana said charging at Quinn .

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn neck choking her. Dani ran over to Santana pulling him off Quinn .

"Babe, it's a prank" Dani said.

"Come on Satan let me go, it's a prank" Quinn said.

" Santana's the camera is right over there" Dani said laughing.

"Danielle you're really tryna get the both of you killed" Santana said letting Quinn go.

/

Santana had planned to get Dani back, she called up two of her friends from the gym. They were big tall guys and perfect for the prank. Santana had it all set up, setting up the body cam for John and peter, put a hidden camera in the car trunk and one in the house.

"Alright so I'm going to park behind the restaurant to make it easier, and you come and just make it seem like you hit me and she might run so peter can grab her. And just throw her in the trunk and drive to my house and I'll be behind you guys" Santana explained.

...

"Gosh I'm full, why did you park all the way back here" Dani whined.

"To burn some of the food off" she chuckled as she held Dani's hand.

Dani not even noticing the two guys behind them, John came up behind them playfully hitting Santana in the head with a fake gun causing Santana to fall on the ground playing like she passed out. Thinking Dani would run, she stayed there stocked. She only started screaming when she was picked up by peter, hitting him on the back but that didn't do anything. Santana watched as peter put Dani in The trunk, getting up laughing she grabbed Dani's bag before she ran to his car.

"Let me out!" Dani screamed scared for her life.

" please" she cried as she banged on everything.

Dani cried in the trunk, she had dropped her bag in the parking lot. She couldn't believe she just got kidnap, she started kicking a screaming again. When they pulled up at home Santana got out the car grabbing the camera before opening the trunk.

"Baby, we home" Santana said smiling.

"It was a prank" he said laughing.

Dani got out the trunk walking straight pass Santana towards the front door. Luke thanked his friends, grabbing their body cams before walking in the house.

"Dani" she called out.

"Leave me alone and turn that damn camera off!" Dani said coming out in the hallway crying.

Santana did as her girlfriend said and turned all the camera off before walking in the room she shared with Dani.

"Baby"

"Leave me alone Santana , that wasn't funny at all. That scared the shit out of me!" Dani said as she cried more.

" Danielle , come on don't be like that" Santana said grabbing Dani's hand.

" you're sleeping on the couch tonight and I'm not playing" Dani said pushing away from Santana.

" it was a prankkkkkkk" Santana said.

"Get the fuck out my face"Dani said getting up leaving towards the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

~prankster part 2~

" hey guys it's Dani here, we're making a video to show y'all the things we got from the baby shower. Santana actually cried when she found out we were having a boy" Dani said pointing the camera at Santana who was in nothing but a towel.

" come on Dani I'm nearly naked" Santana said stepping back in the bathroom.

Dani turned the camera laughing before walking out the room down the hallway.

" alright guys this is the baby's room, we decided to go with the Spider-Man theme" Dani said showing the whole room before going over to the closet.

" we have lots of pampers and wipes which is good for us, um I went crazy with the clothes and shoes"Dani showing all the clothes and shoes.

" and then we got the crib, rocking chair, changing table, his little rocker, and his beautiful mother" Dani said showing herself in the full body mirror.

"So conceited" Santana said from the doorway.

"There's Mami!"

"Did you tell the name yet?" Santana asked.

"No"

"Good because I want to tell them" Santana said taking the camera.

"So I came up with this name because Dani was expecting a girl. His name will be Lucas Devon Lopez" Santana said with a smile.

"Don't get so big headed about it" Dani said.

/

"This looks so real, you're good" Dani said looking at the fake stab wounds on her stomach and neck.

"Thanks" the guy said.

"I'm just going to get on the floor now and then you can pour the blood on me" Dani said.

"You sure you're gonna be comfortable down there Dani?" Santana's sister asked.

"Yeah, I'm comfortable in many positions, ask your sister "

"Eww Dani"

" make sure you turn on the signal blocker when she pulls up. And thank you again tommy I'll be sure to give you a shoutout on our channel.

...

" shit, Dani she's here" becca yelled turning on the signal blocker before running in the bathroom hiding in the tub poking the camera out.

Santana walked in the dark house putting her key on the rack.

" Dani" she called out.

" don't tell me she left this bathroom light on again" she said to herself walking down the hall.

" Dani, what the hell you doing on the floor" she said.

Santana walked closer, her eyes widened when she seen the blood on the floor. Running over to Dani she grabbed her.

"Dani! Oh god, Dani " Santana said shaking her.

Looking at the wounds, Santana grabbed her phone trying to call 911 but the calls wasn't going through at all. Santana hugged Danis body, she wasn't the type to cry but she just lost her girlfriend and baby. Dani couldn't hold back anymore she just bust out laughing.

"Got your ass" Santana's sister said.

"What?"

" it was a prank baby" Dani said laughing.

"This guy did the make up, you guys go follow him at tommy-sfx" Dani said looking at the camera.

"What the the both of y'all" Santana said getting up before walking out.

Demi got off the floor with the help of becca before they followed Santana.

"Babe you were crying, aweeee" Dani said hugging Santana.

"Shit not funny"

/

"Alright guys, Santana is sleeping right now and i have these guys with me along with some snakes which Santana is scared of I'm just going to give her some company in bed" Dani said.

Dani walked in the room with the guys behind her, watching them put the snakes on Santana,putting the big anaconda on last.

" babe, get up I made breakfast" Dani said holding the camera.

Santana rolled over and was met by the big snake.

" oh- Danielle ! What the fuck! Get them off!" Santana yelled letting out a high pitch scream.

Dani sat there laughing her ass off with one hand under her stomach.

" baby you better stop all that moving for they bite you" Dani said laughing.

"I swear when I get up, that ass is mines"

Dani had the guys to remove the snakes before she attempted to run from Santana


	20. Chapter 20

"Have anything in mind what you want for your birthday baby girl?" Santana asked.

" just some dick" Dani said eating her sandwich.

" well you're getting that but what do you want?"

" I want to go clothes shopping and Victoria secret, bath and body work, I want to get my nails and feet done" Dani said.

"Alright, what about your hair baby?" She asked.

"I'll just wear it in a ponytail" Dani said.

"Alright come on then we can go get your nails and feet done and if we have time we could go to the malll

Dani was 18 years old dating a 35 year old woman, she was her sugar mama. Meeting Santana at her job Santana asked for her number and she gave it. Her parents didn't know anything about her because if they did she'll be in big trouble.

"Gonna hold my hand this time?" Dani asked smirking as she thought about the last time she through a fit at the mall because Santana wouldn't hold her hand.

"Dani I told you I don't like holding hands" Santana said.

"But baby" Dani whined as she followed Santana outside.

" you want the stuff or not? She stopped and asked.

" yes" she mumbled.

" ok get in the car"

Dani got in the car slamming the door shut before turning her body towards the door.

" hey, don't slam my door. What's wrong you" Santana said as she pulled out the parking lot.

Dani didn't say anything she just sat there texting her friends, them asking her was she going to throw a party or not. When Dani finally looked up they were at the mall. Santana knew Dani was upset because of the not holding hands in public thing, not wanting to see her mad she just grabbed her hand as they walked to the entrance.

" don't be mad baby girl, you're suppose to be a happy princess" Santana said.

" well how can I when you hate being affectionate" Dani said.

"Dani I'm 35 and you're 18 people would look at us weird" Santana said holding the door open for Dani.

" baby it's not like we have our age floating above our heads. And you don't even look your age, you look 24 sexy and young" Dani said smirking at Santana.

"Yeah, yeah come on"

/

Dani had just finished getting her eyebrows done, she walked out the shop seeing Santana talking to some other girl. Dani got jealous quick, walking over towards the two she wrapped her arm around Santana

" I'm all done baby, you ready to go?" She asked.

" ahh yeah, lets go" Santana said not even saying nothing to the other girl.

Dani was furious she couldn't believe Santana was just talking to some other girl. Getting into the car she slammed the car door.

" would you stop slamming my door please" Santana said.

" take me home" Dani said.

" thought you were coming back to my place?"

" call that girl to come over" she said.

" come on Dani, really? She's nothing. You always get so jealous for no reason" she said as she drove to her place.

"She was flirting with you the fuck! And I told you to take me home" Dani yelled.

Santana pulled up at her house getting out, she went to Dani side pulling her out the car throwing Dani over her shoulder walking towards the door.

"Santana ! Put me down!"

Santana took Dani up to her bedroom throwing her on the bed before she started stripping out of her clothes, Dani couldn't take her eyes off Santana body.

" take your clothes off and I'm not going to repeat myself either" Santana said in a stern voices.

Dani stood up taking her clothes off keeping her eyes on Santana.

" that little attitude of yours gotta stop, you're not gonna keep slamming my damn car door because your little ass isn't going to get it fit. And ok so what if that girl was flirting I'm not interested. The person I'm interested in is the person who brain I'm about to fuck outta them" Santana said walking towards the bed.

"Get over here" she said to Dani.

Dani stood on her knees in front of Santana .

" I'm sorry" she mumbled.

" I don't want to hear that now. Turn around and laying on your stomach" Santana demanded.

Dani did as she was told, feeling her butt cheeks being pulled apart. She got wet feeling the cool breeze hit her pussy.

" wet already and I didn't even do nothing" Santana said slapping Dani's ass hard.

Santana got on top of Dani hovering over her, Santana ran her dick between Dani pussy lips and ass cheeks before entering her pussy causing Dani to moan out loud.

Letting Dani adjust, Santana began moving in and out of Dani loving how tight she was.

Dani gripped at the sheets under her as Santana fucked her from behind.

"Santana " she moaned.

" yeah you like that?"Santana said as she fucked Dani.

"Yessssss sooo much" she moaned.

Santana pulled her up by the hips only for her to get knocked down again. Dani was loving how Santana was fucking her. Santana was the reason why she had back dimples.

"This pussy is so good" Santana grunted.

"All yours daddy" Dani said meeting Luke's thrust.

"I'm so close" Dani said.

Santana reached down between Dani legs rubbing her clit to get her to cum.

Dani eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came, Santana cuming right after Dani.

"Happy birthday baby girl" Santana said kissing Dani head.


	21. Chapter 21

~prankster part 3~

"Come on little man we're going to prank mommy" Santana said to Lucas.

Santana grabbed the camera putting it on the floor in front of her and Lucas.

"Hey what's up guys, it's been a while since we posted a video. Been so busy with work and this little guy right here who just started crawling. But anyways we're going to be pranking Dani multiple times in one day. She's going to have me sleeping on the couch tonight" Santana said laughing.

Lucas pulled himself up by Santana shirt before falling over.

"That's alright little man" Santana said picking him up.

"Alright guys so I got a camera already set up in the bathroom, one in the bedroom, and this one will be out here" Santana said getting up.

/

Santana had Lucas in his play pin in hers and Dani's room, she sat by the window waiting to see Dani's car pull up. She jumped up when she seen her car pull up, Santana closed the room door before she jumped on the bed pulling the sheet up to her waist and started humping the bed fake moaning causing her son to laugh. It didn't take Dani long to get up to the room.

"Are you fucking serious! In front of our son!" Dani said.

"Oh shit babe, you're home early" Santana said covering up.

Dani jumped on the bed pulling Santana's hair.

"Fucking cheater" she said.

Lucas was having a laughing fit over in his play pin.

"Dani I was only joking, nobody is under me" Santana said as she had her arms up covering

her face.

"I'm sick of you" Dani said slapping Santana back.

"I thought you were having sex in front of him, I was so ready to kill you and the bitch" Dani said moving her hair out her face.

"Mommy was going to hurt Mama" Dani said getting up walking over to Lucas's play pin to pick him up.

Santana smiled at the camera before turning the camera off without Dani knowing.

"How was work beautiful?" Santana asked.

" good, I'm tired as hell. Just want to take a shower and relax until I have to get up and cook" Dani said kissing Lucas.

"Well me and Lucas sat home watched cartoons , had tummy time and watched some girl run" she said joking about the last part.

" alright Marie keep playing, you're not gonna make it to see 29" Dani said passing Lucas to his mama so she could get undressed and ready for her shower.

" what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my shower" Dani said.

"Hold on let me pee" Santana said putting Lucas back in his play pin.

"Awe baby don't cry, mommy got you" Dani said picking him back up.

Both Santana and Dani had Lucas spoiled, he was always in someone's arms.

Santana went inside the bathroom turning on the camera knowing she'll have to do some editing later. She put the powder in Dani's blow dryer before she came back out.

" look Lucas there goes Mama" Dani said smiling when Lucas tried to mouth the words.

"He's getting there" Santana said grabbing Lucas.

/

Santana waited for 5mins before she walked in the bathroom with her little brother tarantula. Putting the spider in the shower with Dani before she could even close the door Dani let out a loud high pitch scream.

"SANTANA!" She screamed.

Dani knocked down the shower curtains wrapping herself up in it. It looked like she was about to crawl up the wall backwards.

"What is it babe?" Santana asked.

" it's a spider, please get it" Dani cried.

"Shit Dani that's big" Santana said stepping back.

" Santana pleaseeee"

As soon as the spider moved Santana ran out closing the bathroom door leaving Dani in there screaming for her life. Santana laughed but not too loud for Dani to hear. Lucas just sat there in his play pin with a toy in his mouth.

Dani legit had tears coming from her eyes, she hated spiders with a passion. It's like every time she moves the spider get closer.

"Babyyyyy pleaseeee" Dani cried out to Santana.

Santana came back in with a box, slowly walking towards the tub she scooped the spider but as soon as it moved she tossed it over at Dani making her fall out the tub as she tried to get away. Getting up Dani jumped on Santana wrapping her naked self around her.

"Dan, what are you doing get down" Santana said.

"It's a spider in here" she said.

"Ok I'll get it out so you can finish your shower " Santana said walking Dani out the bathroom.

"Buddy when you get older and you see a spider kill it before your mommy see it" Santana said to her son.

"Not funny Santana " Dani said standing in their room naked.

Once Santana got the spider out Dani went back in finishing her shower. Dani plugged up her blow dryer, turning it on all the powder hitting her straight in the face.

"Santana I'm gonna fucking kill you" Dani yelled.

/

"Open" Dani said as she was feeding Lucas.

"Can't believe you blended rice and chicken" Santana said.

"Shut up, you're not eating it he is"

"Can we talk after this?" Santana asked.

"Talk about what?" Dani asked.

"Just how I've been feeling" Santana said playing with his fingers, looking up to see Dani staring at him.

"What are you talking about? Feeling what?"

" my feelings towards you. I don't feel the way I used to feel anymore, the only thing that's keeping me here is Lucas and I feel like I'm being forced" Santana said.

Dani gave Santana a stank look for about 5 mins.

"Don't even go there Santana , we been together for 6 damn years and now you're trying to break up with me. No. Fuck no. You gave me this ring for a reason, it's a promise and you're not about to break that" Dani said cleaning Lucas mouth before she took him out his high chair.

"I just can't do it anymore" Santana said trying not to laugh.

"Well guess what? You're going to deal with it because you're not leaving me or him" Dani said getting up.

"Well babe it was a prank anyways. Well everything was a prank today and I got it all on camera"

" I swear you're 10. You're not getting any for 2weeks" Dani said.


	22. Chapter 22

" I got the stuff you asked for" Dani said giving Santana the bag.

she wasted no time digging in the bag pulling up the box of gushers.

"Thanks baby" Santana Said.

"I brought you Panda Express too I'm gonna put it in the kitchen" Dani said.

"Can I get dick tonight too?" Santana asked eating chips now.

"Whatever you want babe" Dani said taking her food out the bag.

"I can't wait till he comes, he's making me fat. You hear that Jason? You're making mommy fat" Santana said rubbing her stomach.

"San ͏You're going to lose all of that" she said sitting down with her food.

"What is that? It smells good" Santana said peeking over.

"Nooooooooooooo"

"Don't be mean, I'm pregnant with your child. Look he's even kicking for it and you said whatever I want"

"Santana , you have a bag full of junk and food in the kitchen" Dani said.

" ok fuck you" Santana said getting up with her bag, walking to the kitchen to get her food before waddling to the room.

"Go ahead and be mad with yo mad ass" Dani said as she sat on the couch eating and watching tv.

/

"Santana I'm not buying that, What am I buying this for? We don't need it" Santana said to Dani as she held a easy bake oven.

"Because I want to bake. Baby please" she whined.

"We have an oven at home"

"But that's super dangerous and my big belly might get in the way" she said.

"Oh my fucking god, I swear you're not getting anything else" Dani said picking the easy bake oven up putting it in the cart.

"Yessss, thank you babe" Santana said pulling Dani in for a kiss.

"When we get home we could bake together or I could bake you things" she suggested.

"You can make them but I'm gonna watch the game that's coming on"Dani said waiting in line.

"I'm so excited and so is Jason" Santana squealed.

"You wanna go sit over there while I wait to pay for this?" Dani asked.

"No I want to stand here with you" Santana said wrapping her arms around Dani trying to hug her but couldn't since her belly was in the way.

"Oh you two look like a lovely couple, what are y'all expecting? The old lady asked.

"Oh thank you and a boy" Santana smiled.

" you're a lucky young gal" she said to Dani before moving up.

"You heard that babe? She said you're lucky. Remember I told you back in high school that you're a lucky girl to have me" Santana said.

" oh hush you"

/

" Dani" Santana said tapping him to wake up.

" What?" She mumbled.

" I'm hungry" she said.

" what do you want to eat Santana ?"

Santana knew Dani was mad by the tone of her voice.

" can we just go to ihop and eat there?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess" she said getting up about to go in her pajamas.

Santana got up grabbing Dani's jacket off the chair. Getting into the car they drove to ihop, Santana sat next to Dani so she could cuddle her while they waited.

" hey little man, why you kicking me" Dani said as she talked to her son rubbing Demi's belly.

"He's hungry" Santana Said.

"Don't worry bubby Mama's gonna get you something to eat" she said.

"I can't wait till he gets here, I'm gonna love seeing you two together. But we need to get a fuck in before he comes, I'm gonna need it" Santana Said.

"Santana we just had sex 3 times yesterday probably more. I'm still sore" she said.

" oh God don't be a baby, that was nothing" she said.

"Alright fine if you don't wanna fuck then just finger me or eat me out or something" Santana Said.

" Alright,"

/

"oh fuck, Dani hurry pleaseeee" Santana cried out.

"Coming babe I gotta grab the bags and car seat" she said running downstairs.

Santana walked out the door hold the bottom of her stomach, she was glad that they didn't live far from the hospital. Dani got in speeding towards the hospital, once they got there she helped Santana out the best she could with two bags and a car seat in her hands.

" my girlfriend is in labor" Dani shouted when she entered the waiting room.

Santana was 7cm when the nurse checked her when she got in the room.

"I should fucking kill you for doing this to me" Santana said to Dani.

"But you asked for a baby" Dani said.

"Gosh no more after this one. It hurt so much" Santana cried out.

" I know baby, just eat on this ice " Dani said feeding her ice.

As Dani was putting a couple of ice chips in Santana's mouth another contraction hit her causing her to bite down on Dani's finger.

"Santana, ! Let go" Dani yelled.

"Baby I'm so sorry" Santana said as she rubbed her stomach.

Dani finger was all red and throbbing. She had got a cup putting some ice in it for her finger.

"Alright Santana let's check to see if you're ready to push" the nurse said.

"I feel like I'm ready" said.

"What happened to you Mama " the nurse said smirking over at Dani.

"I was feeding her ice and she had a contraction and bit my finger" said.

"Awee, I can make it better for you" she said.

"No he's fine" Santana said glaring at the nurse.

"Can you just go get the doctor" Santana said rolling her eyes.

/

"He's so...perfect" Santana said looking at her son in her arms as tears felled from her eyes.

"He is, he looks a lot like me" Dani said.

"He does, he looks nothing like me"Santana Said.

"My genes is just too strong" Dani chuckled

"He has your hair though because I do not have wavy hair" Dani's said touching Jason's hair.

"Yeah, well that's it" Santana said moving the the little baby when he started to cry.

"Tell mommy to give you some of that titty"Dani said picking Jason up.

"I ammmmmm" Santana said taking off her hospital gown"

" my two favorite people in the world" Dani said when she passed Jason back to Santana.


	23. Chapter 23

Santana sat at the lunch table with her friends laughing at a joke Jose said when she seen a familiar jacket pass by but it wasn't on the body who the jacket actually belongs to. Santana watched the girl walked by with her girlfriend's jacket on, her eyes scanned the room until they felled on Dani who was across the cafeteria with her friends.

"I'll be back guys, watch my bag" Santana said as she got up from the table to walk over to Dani.

Santana made her way over to her girlfriend tapping her shoulder.

" oh hey babe" Dani said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Where's your jacket? Let me hold it" Santana said holding out her hand.

Dani smile dropped as soon as Santana asked about her jacket. Remembering she let one of the cheerleaders hold her jacket, she quickly made up a lie.

" oh it's in my locker" she said.

Santana slapped Dani's arm hard.

"Go get your fucking jacket from that girl" Santana she sternly.

Dani didn't even protest she got up going over to the chick she let hold her jacket, she looked back seeing Santana watching her.

"Hey Stacy Imma need my jacket back" Dani said.

/

Santana sat straddling Dani as they made out in her bed. Dani had one hand on Santana's ass and her phone in the other. She was in a group message with her friends.

Dani was kissing her girlfriend and trying to text at the same time.

"Babe, I'm over here not on that phone" Santana said turning Dani's head back towards her.

Santana took Dani's bottom lip between her teeth pulling gently causing her to moan.

Dani pulled Santana closer grinding upwards trying to get a little friction, she looked over when her phone went off. Trying to ignore it the best she could, she secretly grabbed her phone holding it up behind Santana's head. Dani laughed at a text message ended up blowing air in Santana's mouth causing her to choke.

"Dani what the fuck" Santana said.

"Ouuuu sorry baby" she said patting her back.

"What's so fucking important on that damn phone" Santana said snatching the phone.

"Babe I'm just in a group chat with Ben and the rest of them.

"Well I'm over here trying to bump pussies with you but you're fucking texting your friends" Santana Said.

"Oh! You're trying to fuck? I thought we was just making out but in that case... yeah I'm ready" Dani said standing up taking her clothes off.

/

"You really don't have to wear that to a concert Santana" Dani said about her girlfriend's outfit which was very much revealing.

"It's fine"

"What the fuck, it's not fine. You got half your ass out and your under boobs showing" Dani said.

"Ok what's wrong with that? I want to look good" Santana said looking at herself in the mirror.

"No your ass is not about to be getting no type of attention from a bunch of strangers. Go change" Dani said.

"No" Santana said walking out the house.

Dani grabbed the blanket from the couch before she left.

Once they got to the concert Dani had the blanket in her hand. She walked behind Santana covering her back. She stopped when she seen a guy looking at Santana for too long.

"What the fuck are you looking at Dude! I'm fucking that" Dani said.

"Would you stop. And why do you have this damn blanket" Santana asked.

"For you! You need to cover up or I'm gonna be snapping at people all night" Dani said.

"Goddddd what are you my girlfriend or my daddy" Santana said trying to pull her shorts down.

"I'm both" she was with a smirk.

"Fuck You Dani" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I will. Right after this concert"

Santana and Dani friends laughed at them both, them two was like the entertainment in the group.


	24. Chapter 24

Santana stood on the side of the stage watching her girlfriend dance sexually to body say. Her girl looked so sexy with the outfit she had. She wanted to run on stage pick her girl up and take her back to the dressing room and fuck Her senseless.

"YASSSSSSS BABY!" Santana screamed.

Kelsey stood on the side of Santana recording Dani's performance from the side but soon pointed the camera toward Santana finding her reaction amusing.

"Yo she look so fucking sexy" she said.

Singing her song, Dani turned to the side see her girlfriend standing on the side of the stage.

"If my body had a say I'll come again" Dani sang as her hand move down to her body before motioning her girlfriend to come with her finger.

Santana ran out on stage and the crowd grew loud. Santana grabbed on to Dani's waist when Dani started dancing on her. Santana grind up on Dani's ass a bit, bending her over Santana took out the stacks of 20's in her pocket before she let it rain all over her girlfriend.

Dani turned around giving her girlfriend a sexual kiss before pushing her away and walking to the other side of the stage. Santana squatted ͏Down as she watched her girl walk away before she went off stage.

"You're so hooked" Kelsey said.

"Can't help it, that's my baby" Santana said smiling.

The guy that cleaned the money off the stage brought it all back to Santana .

"Thanks man"

Once Dani was done performing she walked off the stage walking right pass Santana without saying anything, only making eye contact when she turned the corner.

Santana followed Dani and her team as they walked with her to her dressing room.

"Nooooooo I wanted to take it off" Santana said talking about Dani's outfit.

"Sorry to bust your bubble but Phil said no sex in the dressing room tonight" Kelsey said.

"Come here baby, don't give me that look" Dani said.

Santana was pulled into a kiss by her girlfriend, wanting to make it last longer.

"Cover that up" Dani said pointing at Santana's pants.

" it's not even showing"

/

"You need to get a stripper pole in here" Santana said looking around Dani's room.

"For what?" Dani asked cleaning the makeup off her face.

"So you can dance for daddy" she said.

"Daddy? Who is that?" Dani chuckled.

"Me duhhhh" Santana said standing behind Dani.

"When did I start calling you that?" Dani said turning around facing her girlfriend.

"Now. Well I want you to, being called daddy is so satisfying and sexy" Santana's said kissing Dani's neck.

"You want a lot of things baby" Dani said wrapping her arms around her neck.

Santana picked Dani up taking her over to the bed laying her down.

"You look so delicious under me" Santana mumbled.

"Then eat me then" Dani said pushing Santana head down.

/

" you should be lucky to be with my daughter"Dani's dad said.

Santana rolled her eyes listening to her girlfriend's dad for about 5 mind now. They didn't like each other so every time they came together it's always a fuss with them.

"And you should be lucky that she claims you old man" Santana said.

"Why are you even here?" Eddie asked.

"Because your daughter invited me" Santana said looking at the old guy.

"Daddy" Dani called walking into the living room.

"Yes" both Eddie and Santana said at the same time.

Eddie looked at Santana then back a Dani

"Oh yeah ya daughter a freak" Santana said laughing as she got up.

"She's only messing with you daddy" Dani said hitting Santana.

Dani and Santana went up to Dani's old room, Santana laid right on top of hands went right to her girlfriend's ass.

"Your dad is annoying" Santana said.

"Both of you guys are annoying. We don't want to hear you two fuss every time we have a get together" Dani Said.

"But he starts with meeeee babe" Santana whined.

"Santana do not whine. You're not a child" Dani Said.

"You're fucking mean Harper"

"Not mean just honest as fuck" Dani said.


	25. Chapter 25

"Do you have your bags packed?" Santana asked her girlfriend who was playing the game.

"Huh? What bag?" Dani said too focused in her game.

Santana stepped in front of the tv blocking Dani's view.

"Come on Santana " Dani said.

"Go pack your bags now, we have to leave 5 in the morning" Santana said.

"What do I get if I do it?" Dani asked with a smirk.

"Not a damn fucking thing Danielle " Santana said.

/

"Torrez! Pull your damn pants up, nobody wants to see your Snoopy boxers" coach Henry said.

"She does" Dani Said pointing to Santana .

"Dani " Santana said giving her girlfriend a stern look.

"Ok, ok" Dani said getting on the bus.

"Saved you and Santana the spot right behind me and Taylor "Jenna said to her best friend.

" thanks" Dani said before sitting down waiting for her girlfriend.

"Alright you guys when you hear your name say hear" Santana said holding a list

After all the names was called Dani stood up on the seat in the back.

"You didn't call me" Dani said with her hands raised.

"Everyone knows you're here Torrez now get your ass down" coach said.

"Wherever Santana at Dani is right behind Her" Erica said.

"Got a problem with that?" Dani said.

"You really wanna start" Erica said standing up.

"Hey, Hey. Babe come on sit down"Santana said stepping in front of Dani .

"I fucking hate her dude" Dani said flopping down in her seat.

"Yeah I know baby" Santana said kissing Dani's cheek.

"We can jump her at the end of camp" Jenna said to her best friend.

"That's not happening well unless you two want to be kicked off the team" Taylor said.

She's just trying to get back with Santana again" Jenna said

Dani looked at her girlfriend before she grabbed Santana's face turning it towards her.

"You're mines and only mines, nobody but me can have you. You understand?" Dani said.

"Yes baby" Santana said blushing hard that the fact Dani did that in front of their friends.

"Why don't you be that aggressive with me Jenna?" Taylor asked turning around.

/

"So we just go pick our own cabin?" Dani asked her coach.

"Nope. It's four schools here, point guards, shooting guards, power forwards, small forwards, centers, and team managers will be paired up with each other and put in the same cabins" Henry said.

"You better behave and no attitude. Or slick talking" Santana Said.

"Yeah I know" Dani said.

" I'm serious. I'll be back, we have to go check you guys in" Santana said walking away with Taylor.

After Santana and Taylor checked their school in they was given wristbands for every girl.

"Ok ladies listen up, Santana and myself will be putting your bands so you guys won't try to switch with someone else to be with a friend" Taylor said.

"That goes for you and Santana right?" Erica asked.

"This camp is mainly for players not managers, we're just here to help out and make things easier so shut your mouth before I have you duck walking in front of everybody in practice tomorrow" Santana snapped.

"Damn that was hot" Dani mumbled.

"Don't be getting a boner out here" Jenna said to Dani.

" I left my dick back home so don't worry" Dani laughed.

Santana came up to Dani putting her wristband on.

"We can get out of these ya know" Dani said.

"Only if you cut it but then you can't put it back on. But you bet not try to take yours off" Santana Said playfully slapping Dani before kissing her.

Santana made her way to Erica next looking at the girl practically eye fucking her.

"Would you stop looking at me like that" Santana mumbled.

" I can't help myself. You're so damn beautiful baby and ever since I had a taste of that sweet pussy I just can't get enough of you" Erica said lowly.

Santana just walked away from Erica to finish up.

Once the bracelets one they called everyone to the gym. They had everyone sitting in there for about an hour or so before the host of the camp came in.

"Can I get my managers down here please" the guy said.

"Who's Santana ?" He asked.

"Me" both Santana and another girl answers.

" ok Santana Gonzalez?. you look like a Gonzalez" the guy said pointing to Santana .

" oh no I'm Lopez " she said smiling.

" so we won't have confusion I go by Ana " the tall girl said.

" I don't care for nicknames unless I give them so I'm just gonna call you guys thing one and two. Lopez you got one" he said.

" you guys don't get it easy, imma be on your ass too" he said.

Once he was done talking to the managers he gave them each a list. They was to call out names, take those girls to their cabins.

/

"See that chick over there?" Jenna said pointing to the girl with the blue hair across the room.

"Yeah? What about her?" Dani asked.

"She's trying to get Santana's number. She's in my cabin and I heard her talking about it" Jenna said.

" Santana doesn't like girls shorter than her" Dani said.

"If you say so man" Jenna said before she went back to staring at her girlfriend.

Santana was out of breath as she was just running with the centers and it was hard to keep up with them since they were much taller than her. Santana went to sit down to catch her breath. She smiled when she seen her girlfriend practicing on her 3 pointers . Santana went over to buy herself Gatorade before she went over to her girlfriend.

"There goes my sexy point guard " Santana Said.

"If it isn't thing one" Dani said walking closer to Santana .

" do you want some?" Santana asked offering her some.

"Naw I'm ok, I have one. I fucking miss you"Dani said wrapping her arms around Santana .

"Awe baby I miss you too" She Said kissing Dani .

"Hey! None of that shit here" Henry said.

/

Today they was having a little small game, the team Dani's on is up by 5 points but this one girl kept pushing Dani and doing little shit to make her mad. She tried to ignore it but she snapped when she was pushed by the girl and landed on the floor.

No coaches was in the gym but the managers and players.

"What's your Fucking problem!" Dani snapped.

"Excuse me?" The girl said To Dani .

"You heard me"

"You're a joke to me" the girl said laughing.

"Torrez!" Santana shouted.

"Hit the showers you're done for today. You too Matthew" Santana Said.

" What the fuck! She started it" the girl yelled back at Santana .

"Leave or you'll be running tomorrow" Santana Said.

" you can't tell my player what to do?"Ana Said.

" last time I check I'm head manager, she either get the fuck out or run her ass off tomorrow" Santana Said.

"You're a fucking bitch" Ana Said.

"You better watch your fucking mouth when you're talking to my girlfriend" Dani said getting in Ana's face.

" I got this babe" Santana Said before leaving heading to the office.

"And by the way the both of you are bitches" Dani said leaving.

 _ **A/N: I have no idea about basketball camp, I don't know if they even do have one but I was just making shit up.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Dani stood in the staircase with her girlfriend, Dani knew this wasn't going to end well by the look on her girlfriend's face. Going to 8th period ruby caught Dani sitting on Santana's lap on the benches in front of the gym and even though she knew they were friends ruby felt disrespected.

" why the fuck were you sitting on her lap?" Ruby asked Dani .

"She asked me to so we could take a picture. It was nothing babe" Dani said looking up at her girlfriend.

Ruby slapped Dani right in her mouth causing Dani to fold her lips over her braces. Her hand went up to her mouth to see if she was bleeding.

"I watched your lying ass and you sat on her lap for a long fucking time, nobody was taking no picture. I damn sure didn't see nobody standing in front of y'all with a phone but as soon as I walked around the corner you want to hop your ass up! Hey I'm over here! Look at me when I'm talking to you Danielle " ruby said gripping Dani's jaw.

Dani felt the tears forming in her eyes as she stared up at the taller girl.

" if I catch you on her fucking lap again or anybody else's lap I swear I'm knocking them braces down your throat" ruby said to her girlfriend be she let her jaw go.

" ok" Dani mumbled before she walked out the door to her classroom.

She wiped her eyes before she walked in class.

" go get a pass Danielle " mr. Henry said.

" I just came from the bathroom, I busted my lip and it wouldn't stop bleeding" she lied.

Once her teacher let her slide she took her seat in the back next to Santana . Santana stared at her best friend who she was secretly, madly in love with. She turned Dani's face towards her so she could get a good look at her. As soon as Dani eyes met hers the tears started back up.

"Dan. What happened?" Santana asked.

" she saw me sitting on your lap. I cant be doing all those things we used to do Tana. Ruby doesn't like that and I hate getting her mad" Dani said talking among herself and Santana .

Santana shook her head at her best friend before she went back to her class work.

/

Santana sat in her usual spot where she's always at after school hanging with her other friends before flag football practice started. She haven't hung out with her best friend in two whole weeks just so Dani could please Ruby.

Dani made up in her mind that she was done with ruby. She couldn't do anything while she was with the girl. Ruby was controlling her and she wanted out. Meeting ruby after school in the staircase she told ruby that she couldn't be with her anymore and she didn't take it too well. And before she could hit Dani she took off running out the door and ruby was right after her. Dani ran towards the gym knowing that's where her best friend was but she didn't get far. Ruby caught up with her before slinging her to the ground. Dani instantly went to covering her face.

" you think you're going to break up with me!" Ruby yelled punching Dani in her side.

Ruby kicked Dani in her face not caring that she was covering her face. Dani was full on sobbing now as ruby just went crazy on her. With Dani crying and Ruby's yelled they caught people attention. Kids coming from around the corner to see what was going on. Some even tried to get ruby to stop hitting on Dani but ruby wasn't hearing that.

"BACK THE FUCK UP!" Ruby yelled at everyone who kept getting closer.

Dani went to peek from under her hand but as soon as she did ruby hit her right in the eye. It's like she was waiting for Dani move her hands.

" please stop" Dani cried.

She couldn't do nothing as she laid on the ground with ruby hovered right over her.

" you want to break up with me Dani ? Huh? Is that what you want?" Ruby asked before she spit on Dani.

Santana was throwing the football with her partner when one of her guy friends ran on the field telling her that ruby and Dani was fighting by the library. And with that being said Santana took off running from the football field all the way to the library in full speed with her teammates right behind her only them wanting to be noisy. Santana seen red when she seen her best friend on the floor. Santana pushed Ruby so hard it sent the skinny girl flying to the ground. She didn't even wait for ruby to get up before she attacked the girl. Now ruby was the one balled up on the floor. It wasn't until security one of the coaches came pulling the girls off each other.

" you better watch your fucking back" ruby said to Santana with a bloody mouth.

Santana just ignored her before going over to Dani who sat on the floor with a few kids surrounding her.

" hey Dan I'm here now" Santana said hugging her best friend.

Dani just cried until they were taken to the office. They ended up calling Dani's parents and the ambulance for Dani . Santana didn't even leave Dani's side for one second. She went to collect her things of the field before she went back to Dani forgetting about practice even though they had a game in two days.

" we want to press charges on that girl! And we want a restraining order against her" Dani's mom said to the principal.

sitting in a meeting with both Dani's and Ruby's parents. The police was called who was also present in the the room.

"That's not necessary miss. I promise you our daughter won't ever go nowhere near your daughter again" Ruby's dad said.

"What the hell do you mean it's not necessary! Look at my best friend face! She been hitting her for the longest. She was just too scared to ever come out and admit. I've seen her hit Dani and if you ask around the school I'm pretty sure other students have and I'm not talking about the incident that happened today" Santana said.

" is that true Danielle ?" The officer asked.

Dani eyes instantly darted over to ruby who was starting right at her giving her a death glare like "if you tell I'll kill you"

" you don't have to be afraid Dan I won't let her hurt you" Santana said looking at her friend as she held her hand.

"Yes" Dani said before she wiped her tears away.


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't want her around my child and I mean what i day!" Santana said to Dani .

"He's my son too Santana and Vanessa is in my life and you're just gonna have to except that" Dani said staring at Santana .

"So it's ok for her to be around Matthew but I'm not allowed to have my girlfriend around him"

"Yes exactly. Vanessa is my wife and that Fucking girl is just a friend or whatever" Dani said.

"Well you shouldn't fucked me in the first place then, we wouldn't be in this predicament"

" you wanted it Santana so don't even go there. As soon as you were 18 you was practically begging me to pound your guts in" Dani said stepping closer to her.

" it's not fair! You can be with someone but I can't! You don't tell me what to do" Santana yelled.

"What I say goes Santana end of discussion" Dani said In a stern voice.

"I'll take Matt and I'll leave, I swear" Santana Said.

Dani was quick, she had Santana by her shirt pressing her up against the wall.

"I will kill you if you think about leaving with my damn son! He stays here!" She yelled.

"Do you understand!?" She asked.

"Y-yes" Santana mumbled.

Santana signed when Dani left her house, she went upstairs to her room to check up on her son. He laid on his side in his crib sleeping. Santana made sure to always leave him on his side when she wasn't in the room, she was too scared that he'll spit up and choke. Santana grabbed her phone calling her girlfriend to come over. She didn't care what Dani said, if she couldn't respect what she said she wasn't gonna respect what she said, you get what you give. But it wasn't always like this, Dani used to be so sweet and loving.

 **How it all started**

 _"Mami I'm leaving now" Santana said to her mom._

 _" ok and be careful Santana , they might have cameras up in there house watching you so don't do nothing Stupid" she said._

 _" I won't Mami"_

 _Santana made her way down the street, she was babysitting for the Harper's tonight. She heard the family was loaded with money so she wasn't going to pass the opportunity up. Once she got there Santana knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer._

 _"Oh come in" the Dani said when she opened the door._

 _"Hey mrs. Harper"Santana said smiling at the older woman._

 _"How are you Santana ?" Dani asked._

 _" pretty good actually. I'm actually excited that I'm finally starting to make some money, I'm a senior and thing are expensive this year" Santana said sitting on the couch._

 _"Well good thing you got this job" Dani said giving Santana a little smirk._

 **Then came the flirting**

 _" hey Dani could you come get this for me? I can't reach it" Santana yelled out to the living room but not too loud to wake the kids up._

 _Dani walked in the kitchen going over towards Santana,she reached over her pressing herself up against her with one hand on her waist getting what Santana was pointing at. She heard Santana gasp but she smirked when she felt Santana push back against her._

 _"Thank you Dani" Santana smiled._

 _"You're welcome shorty. You should've ate your vegetables, you could've been big and strong" she said._

 _" I wonder what else is big" Santana said biting her bottom lip._

 _Dani stood there staring at Santana , chuckling when she caught on. So she decided to play along._

 _" hmmm I bet you'll love to know huh?" She asked._

 _" oh yeah, I'll love to... I'm a very curious girl " Santana said._

 **Touches here and there**

 _"She's going to catch us" the 17 year old she as Dani pushed her down on the guess bed._

 _"Shut up" she said as her hand went around Santana's neck as she kissed her lips before biting her bottom lip._

 _Dani lifted Santana's shirt pushing her bra out the took her tittie in her mouth sucking harshly but Santana didn't mind, she loved how rough she was._

 _" oh my god that feels so good" Santana moaned._

 _Dani left a few hickeys on Santana's boobs._

 _"Take your pants off" she mumbled as she did the same along with her boxers._

 _Santana looked down shocked that she was finally seeing Dani's dick. Something she's been wanting since she started babysitting for her 3 months ago._

 _"O-ok" said as she slowly took her pants and panties off._

 _Once they were off Dani turned her around bending her over, pressing her face into the her hand._

 _"You want my dick huh?" Dani asked._

 _"Mmm yes" Santana answered._

 _Dani ran her dick up and down Santana slit causing both of them to moan. She continued creating friction between them, feeling Santana's wetness cover her dick. She pushed against Santana's entrance making her jerk, the girl was too tight. She wasn't going to fuck her. She knew Santana came when her legs went to shaking. And she was next, she got Santana on her knees having her to suck her off._

 _"Danielle have you seen Santana " Vanessa yelled upstairs._

 _Dani felt Santana bout to pull away but she kept her in place as she shot her load inside her mouth._

 _"Ah. Y-yeah babe she's up here with me" she said._

 **And then it finally happened.**

 _"Wow this is amazing and so romantic" Santana said as she looked around the hotel room._

 _"Anything for the birthday girl" Dani said walking up behind her kissing her neck._

 _Dani had took Santana out for her birthday, she just spoiled the girl all today. She even went out her way and brought her a car. Dani knew her mom wouldn't be able to afford it since she was a struggling single mother._

 _"I love you Dani" Santana said to Dani as she turned around wrapping her arms around her neck._

 _"Yeah I know you do" she said_

 _"Are you going to fuck me now since I'm finally 18?" Santana asked._

 _"Is that what you want?"_

 _"You know that's what I want now give it to me, I waited too long" Santana said as she started taking her clothes off._

 _It wasn't long until Dani was balls deep in Santana's pussy. She had Santana screaming all in her ear, she wanted to make sure she'll never forget that night._

After that day they fucked that's when they started fucking constantly. And it gave Dani the excitement because she had to power to do anything with Santana what her wife didn't allow. They stopped when Vanessa started getting Suspicion about the two. Santana even stop working for them. It wasn't until Santana found out she was pregnant, she went back to the house to tell Dani the news but she started denying it. Giving her money to get An abortion. Santana threatened to tell her wife if she didn't help out, but she ended up finding out the truth a few days later anyways.

...

"Santana I'm not going to stop being in yours or Matthew's life just because of what she said. That old fart don't scare me" Quinn said.

"Yeah I know baby. That's why I called you over, I wanted to be with you right now" Santana said to her girlfriend as she cuddled against her.

"I'm right here beautiful" she said kissing her head.

Dani watched as the girl entered the house, she was so mad. After she told Santana she didn't want the girl around her son she still invited her over. Dani got out of her car crossing the street she walked up to the door knocking hard and loud waiting for Santana to answer.


	28. Chapter 28

Taken part 1

" I swear gio mommy is going to spank you if you keep kicking my side. I can feel all that movement mister" Santana said talking to her belly.

"Oh he's such an active baby, I love it. Giovanni Grandma can't wait for you to come so I can spoil you when your mamas don't" Katherine said rubbing her daughter's swollen belly.

"I don't know who's worst. You or Dani's mom" Santana rolled her eyes as she sat up in her mom's bed trying to get comfortable.

"Oh! You just reminded me. We're suppose to be going shopping this Saturday" Katherine said as she fixed around her room.

" my poor baby" Santana laughed resting her hand on her stomach.

" but I have to head home before KJ and AJ gets home with Dani, I promise that we'll make slime together" she said getting up to leave.

" Alright dear. Call me when you get there"

Leaving her mom's house, Santana got in her car leaving out the gate she punched in her ID code before the gate opened up to her. Driving homes she pulled up in the driveway before getting out. Taking a seat on the swing that they had on the porch, she was tired and out of breath. Hissing in pain when she felt a sharp pain on her side.

"Little boy" Santana said pressing on the side her son kicked at.

Santana got up goin inside the house to get lunch started. As Santana was making lunch she smiled when she seen Dani's car pull up next to hers. The boys came running through the house to find her.

" mommy!" KJ yelled.

"In the kitchen baby" Santana smiled.

Santana watched as KJ came running in the kitchen talking loud.

"Kayden. Inside voice please" Santana Said.

"Sorry mommy" he said putting a finger over his lips.

Santana bend down giving him a kiss on his cheek. Santana turned to see AJ sitting down at the table with his head down.

"He's upset. KJ said some kids was talking about his ears" Dani said walking into the kitchen with her all black on.

Santana stopped and looked at Dani for second. Santana was ready to jump her bones how sexy she looked.

"Yeah but I straighten them mommy. I'll always protect my little brother" KJ said.

"Oh baby" Santana chuckled running her hand through the thick curls on top of his head.

Santana walked over to AJ turning his head so that he was looking at her. But as soon as his eyes met Santana's the tears started coming.

"Hey KJ come on go get out your uniform so we can start on yo homework" Dani said.

They both left out the kitchen leaving Santana and AJ alone. Santana wiped the tears from his cheeks before she started speaking in sign language to him.

"What's the matter baby?" Santana asked.

"The kids always make fun of my ears. They say how can I have such big ears but can't hear" he said back.

"Baby you have such cute ears, don't let what some stupid kids say to you ruin your day" Santana said rubbing his back.

The little boy took his hearing aids out his pocket giving it to Santana . Santana looked at the broken hearing aids before rubbing her forehead before walking over to get new ones.

"Aiden please don't break these" she said.

"Ok" he quietly mumbled.

"I'm serious. Do you understand me?" Santana said with a stern look on her face.

"Yes Mommy" he said before getting out the chair to go change out of his uniform.

KJ and AJ wasn't Dani and Santana real kids. 3 years ago Nick and his partner died on a mission. Nick made it back home but died a few days later, an acid bullet burning his insides. He made Dani and Santana promise that they'll take his boys in and give them the best life.

/

"Dani he keeps breaking his hearing aids every time he hears kids talking about him" Santana said letting Dani brush her hair.

"The kid got anger issues that's all,Put his little ass in wrestling or football. That's what my mom did to me" she said.

Santana turned around giving Dani the "are you serious" look.

"You still have anger issues yourself" Santana said.

"That time when I made you tap out when we where play fighting" Santana smirked.

Dani quickly put Santana in a choke hole but not too hard.

"Take that back" she said.

Some how Santana ended up turning getting out of the choke hole putting Dani in an arm bar. Dani quickly tapping out but Santana didn't give in. Making her feel the pain.

" Santana you're about to break my arm" Dani said.

Even though Santana was 8 months pregnant it surprised Dani how she still was able to move the way she did.

"Tell me you love me. Say Santana I love you so much and you totally have me whipped" Santana said.

" what!? I am not whipped" Dani said only to groan when Santana made the pain worst.

"Ok, ok. Santana I love you so much and you totally have me whipped" Dani said.

Santana let go of her arm offering to rub it.

"You lucky You're pregnant with my kid because we would've been all over this room" Dani said.

"I want to be all over you right now though" Santana said biting her lip.

"Horny ass" she said rubbing Santana's thigh with her other hand.

Before Santana could even reply Kayden came running in the room dragging Aiden behind him.

"Mama! Somebody's in Aiden room" Kayden said as they both jumped on the bed.

"I saw them" Aiden said in sign language to Dani .

That's when they heard a crash out in the hall way. Santana quickly got up moving to lock the door.

"Hey remember what we talked about? Yeah?"Santana said whispering to the boys.

Santana noticed Aiden didn't have his hearing aids, grabbing a pair they kept next to her bed. Dani grabbed her gun from under their bed, she didn't know how they got passed their security locks they put up around the house.

Santana moved the boys inside the closet into the hiding spot they had input into the closet.

" watch out for each other ok, stay here until me and or Mama come back for the both of you ok?" Santana said.

"And if not you dial Grandma" Santana said to Kayden.

"Don't go" they both said.

Santana kissed both their heads before she pushed the button to lower them down. Santana grabbed her gun from the box that she kept it in.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Dani whispered.

"Sitting here to welcome our guess" Santana said sarcastically.

Everything went quiet outside the door until the door was brought down. Santana letting her bullets loose. It was too many coming in, it's like they wasn't shooting at Santana . Like she wasn't there. Her eyes widened when Dani got shot in the shoulder then another hitting her in the leg followed by another that hit her in her side.

"NO!" Santana screamed when Dani hit the floor.

"That's enough" the man said.

Santana head turned towards the door when she heard that familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing! That's my fucking wife!" Santana shouted at her dad.

Santana got down on her knees by Dani putting pressure to the wound on her side.

" oh Relax princess she'll be fine, it's just to paralyze her until we get you and go, she won't bleed to death" victor said.

Santana watched as Dani looked into her eyes. She couldn't move but she knew by the look in her eyes that she was scared. Santana felt the baby kicking inside, she knew she had to calm down in order for the baby to calm down.

"I'm not going anywhere where with you" Santana said giving her dad a cold look.

" that's where you're wrong my love. About 12 years ago your dad made a deal with me. If I got him the things he need I can have something from him... and I wanted his daughter, boy did I want you so bad Santana but you was just young so I waited. I thought it would've been easy but I see you like to put up fights. But careful I don't want our baby at risk" Hector said telling the agents to grab her.

Holding Santana down they stuck a needle in her neck and she was out like a light.


	29. Chapter 29

Taken part 2

Santana woke up feeling pain in her lower abdomen, she opened her eyes only to close them back. She cracked them open just a little trying to get used to the lighting. Finally opening her eyes she seen Hector sitting on the side of her holding a baby. Santana looked at the baby then down to her stomach.

Her baby bump was gone. Santana tried to sit up but her arms was tied down to the bed.

" my baby. Give me my baby" Santana said with tears forming in her eyes.

" he's adorable. My boy" Hector said kissing his little head full of curly hair.

"Don't touch him! He's not yours!" Santana Yelled as the tears felled from her eyes.

She wanted to hold her baby, she wanted Dani to be the one next to her hold their baby that they created together.

" you wake him and I swear you'll regret it" Hector said looking at Santana.

" please. Let me hold my son, he needs me" Santana said.

" he doesn't need you. He needs that milk but I already had you pumped so the milk should last for about some days I don't know, if I need more I'll come back" Hector said.

When Hector left with her baby Santana cried. About an hour later A guy came in to untie Santana hands but before he did he looked looked at Santana before smirking.

" I always had a crush on you, you're so beautiful" he said moving her hair out her face.

" don't touch me! Santana yelled moving her head.

The guy leaned down kissing Santana's neck letting his hand run up her side. Santana tried to move but she was still tied up. Fresh tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to be touch by any man.

The skinny guy lifted Santana's shirt exposing her breast. He grabbed one squeezing it before he swirled his tongue around her nipple but he took the whole thing in his mouth sucking until she started leaking. Once he was done he untied her arms.

/

Kayden and Aiden been in the little hide out for hours just waiting on their mamas Kayden came up with a few games to play with his brother as the laid there. He took the little lamp in the middle as they started making hand shadows just to make his brother laugh.

Dani just watched her wife get taken away and she couldn't do nothing about it. She failed to protect her. She laid on the ground for 3 hours, noticing the sun was coming up now. She felt her body start to tingle, her legs no longer felt heavy. Trying to move them, only her left leg moved. It took her another whole hour to move. Once she was up he limped over to the closet to get the boys, pushing the button he watch the floor rise up. She swear this was the best thing she got installed,

"Mama !" They both said attacking Dani with a hug as the sobbed.

Dani managed to pick both of them up at the same time before she made her way downstairs to the front door. Walking through the house everything was trashed, she put the boys in the back seat before she got in speeding to headquarters. She hissed at the pain on her side, she was still bleeding but not too bad.

"Where's mommy?" Aiden quietly asked.

"Um. They took her AJ but I'm gonna get her back alright?" Dani said.

/

"Where is my baby?" Santana asked as soon as Hector came into the room.

" my boy is asleep right now" Hector said smiling.

"He is not your boy!" Santana said getting up from the bed.

" he is now. You better get used to this life baby because you know Dani is too stupid to find you" Hector said walking over to Santana.

"Give me my son Pleaseeee" Santana cried.

She didn't care if she was showing weakness she just needed her son by her side.

Hector looked down at Santana before he grabbed her face running his thumb softly over her trembling bottom lip.

"And what are you going to do for me if I let him stay in here with you?" Hector asked.

"Anything! I don't care as long as I have my baby" she said.

Hector walked out the room before he came back with the baby in his arms.

" Giovanni" Santana said holding her hands out when Hector brought him in.

"What's his name? He asked looking down at the little boy.

"Giovanni" Santana said looking at Hector with her baby.

"Giovanni Hernandez ...yeah that sounds good" Hector said kissing the baby's head before giving him over to Demi.

"I'll have his things brought in" Hector said tilting Santana's head, kissing her lips before leaving.

Santana sat on the bed looking down at her son, she was glad she still had her glasses on from the early before they came and took her. She snapped a few pictures of him before she brought him up closer to her giving him small kisses.

"I love you so much baby, and your brothers and Mama love you too" Santana Said to her son.

 _ **A/N: didn't get too deep into this because I'll be giving away too much in my story "hidden" go check that out if you haven't.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_My little dancer_

" I'm sorry Santana but you're going to have to audition like everyone else" Jennifer said while brushing Emma hair.

"Mami you already know I can dance, what's the point of me auditioning" Santana said.

"Last Auditions is at 6:30pm" was all Jennifer said before she left out the room with her daughter to get her ready for school.

" that's bullshit" she mumbled before he got himself ready.

Santana Lopez was the daughter of the world famous known couple. Jennifer and Alex Lopez everyone thought her life was luxurious but it wasn't. Her parents made her do everything just like a regular teenager, she still got her ass beat when she got out of line. Only thing that was luxurious about her life was the fact that she didn't have a job and for her 16th birthday her parents brought her a car.

"Santana you bet not be late for school!" Her dad shouted upstairs.

"I'm leaving right now pops" Santana said grabbing her book bag before she headed downstairs.

/

Dani was nervous for this audition, this could be her big break. No more living in different shelters, no more begging for food or doing stuff for money. Dani made sure she was all cleaned up before going to the auditions. Dani hitchhiked from Texas to California when her parents kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant but she didn't stay pregnant for long, she ended up having a miscarriage a month later. Not eating right, stress, no doctors appointment, she was bound to lose the baby. Dani walked inside the building seeing a bunch of people walking out crying, she pray that wouldn't be her.

" if you're here for the 6:30 audition you may enter now" some man shouted.

Everyone walked in the Dance room taking a seat on the floor. Dani sat with her back against the wall closing her eyes for a bit she reopened them when she heard chattering around her. Dani seen how a few girls kept looking back.

" don't worry they're not looking at you" the girl said when she noticed Dani's face expression.

" then who are they looking at?" Dani asked.

" girl. You're sitting next to Jennifer Lopez fine ass daughter " Ashely mumbled to her.

Dani looked over at the girl next to her who had her eyes close with her head against the wall. She didn't know Jennifer Lopez had an older daughter.

" I didn't know she had an older daughter" Dani said.

" the question is why is she auditioning for a spot to be one of her Mama background dancers" Ashely said.

" this is audition for Jennifer Lopez background dancer!?" Dani asked with wide eyes.

"Bitch is you dumb? How do you not know what you auditioning for" Ashely said.

" n-no I'm not. But I saw a couple weeks ago that it'll be some dancing auditions and I just really need the money so" Dani Said.

" I hope you know how to dance white girl" Ashely said.

" Alright ladies and gentlemen I'm going to teach you all the moves to "get me bodies" so keep up!" The guy said.

Dani was so nervous they were performing for Jennifer now. Dani was trying to catch her breath before they started back dancing.

" don't lean over. Stand up straight and hold your hands above your head, it increase the use of your diaphragm" Santana said to Dani.

"T-thanks" Dani said blushing hard.

/

" I'm proud of you san " Jennifer said smiling at her daughter, kissing her cheek.

"I told you I was good Mami" Santana said taking off her sweaty shirt.

"Dad owe me my 2k, he didn't think I'll be focus around girls"

"Jerome said it was a bunch of girls looking at you" Jennifer said giving Santana her water.

"Oh yeah?" Santana said showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Hey. Watch it now, you know what I said about these fast heffas out here" she said.

"Yeah Mami I know"

Santana sat listening to her mom and her choreographer talk about a few dancers.

"Number 68And 69 was on fire girl! 69 can dance to be a lil white girl" Jerome said.

"69? That was the short girl on the side of me right?" Santana asked.

"Well obviously if you're number 70" her mom assistant tori said.

"Don't start with me" Santana said looking at tori with a light smirk on her face.

Santana fucked tori a couple times, they were kinda a thing but her mama didn't know about it. Because if she did she'll probably put her foot up her ass.

/

Dani rushed towards the bus stop, it was 8:10 and the shelter doors close at 9.

"Fuck!" Dani shouted when she missed the bus.

"Dammit" She said before sitting down on the bus stop.

"Need a ride 69?" Santana asked pulling up.

"Yes please" Dani said getting up going straight for the back seat.

" hop in the front" Santana said.

Dani got in the front putting her seat belt on.

"Where you heading?" She asked.

Dani gave an address close to the shelter not wanting Santana in her business.

" so why did you audition if thee JLo is your mom?" Dani asked.

" she made me audition, my parents want me to be a normal teenager" Santana said rolling her eyes.

" I'm sorry but I'm still stuck on the fact that Jennifer Lopez daughter is giving me a fucking ride" Dani said smiling hard.

"I didn't even know who you were at first if I'm being honest" Dani said as she started rambling.

"You talk a lot shorty" Santana chuckled.

" I'm sorry" Dani said blushing.

She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, only talking when Santana asked her questions. Pulling up at the address she gave her

"Thank you so much um?"

"Oh it's Santana" she said smiling at Dani

" well thank you very much Santana" Dani said before closing her door.

She watched her drive off before she walked a block in a half down to the shelter.


	31. Chapter 31

_You saved me_

Dani heart was beating hard in her chest, she didn't want to do this, She didn't ask to be here at all. She sat in the chair as some lady she never seen before did her make up making her like older than she actually was. Dani is only 19 years old, she was taken 7 months ago by some guy. He told her that he'd been watching her for a while, how he never seen a curvy 19 year old.

 _"I'm going to make loads of money with you"_

Dani remembered when he first said that to her and her mind instantly went to sex trafficking. She felt so bad for the people that got caught up in it but she never expected to be one of those people.

" don't touch her hair, leave it down" hank said.

" You like your make up baby girl?" He asked Dani.

" yes Daddy" Dani answered.

That was a name she was forced to call him by. Nothing less nothing more, every thing she said had to end with _"daddy"_ he wasn't her father so why the fuck should she call daddy.

" good because I got the perfect little outfit for you so hurry up and put it on, customers should be arriving soon" hank said.

Dani got up from the chair walking out the room down the hallway to her little room. A dirty old mattress on the floor where she slept and often got raped at. That was all in her room, she wasn't allowed nothing else in her room. Dani looked at the small outfit that laid on her bed. That was way to small for her but she still had to squeeze in it. Her ass eating the little shorts she slipped on. Her ass cheeks hanging out, putting on on the small top as well.

"You look good baby girl. Turn around let me get a good look at you" hank said.

Slowly turning around she didn't let her eyes meet his. She looked down as she felt his sweaty hands over her body. He grabbed her ass giving it a firm grip.

" I think daddy should test you out first right?" He asked kissing on Dani's neck.

"Yes daddy" Dani said as the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

/

"6k for me and my boys to have a go with her" the tall guy said holding a briefcase with money.

"Oh you got yourself a deal, after she's done dancing and she goes back to her room y'all can have her just don't cum inside her" hank said.

"Get an amazing experience tonight with a one on one session with baby girl!" Hank yelled as he walked around the guys that filled his basement.

"How much for some time with her?" The tall latina asked.

Hank stopped and looked at the woman , he never seen her in before.

" I never seen you around here before. You new around here?" Hank asked.

"Y-yeah I am, I like this. I'm looking for a good time... could she give me that?" She asked looking at the short girl that looked really uncomfortable.

" oh yeah! Baby girl never disappoint. what's your name?" Hank asked.

"Its Tana" Santana said looking at the old guy.

Santna was undercover, she was put on this case a month ago when another team was unsuccessful finding the missing teen and she wasn't going to be like those guys, she took his job very seriously.

/

Dani tried to play sick when hank told her she had customers but he didn't fall for that. Seeing 5 men walk inside the room, Dani ran towards the closet closing it from the inside but they just kicked it down dragging her out.

"Please don't!" Dani screamed.

"Oh shut up" one of the guys said ripping off her shirt.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Dani cried out as the guys sexually assaulted her.

Santana snuck upstairs checking the rooms for any other girls. She heard screaming from down the hall, picking up her pace she pulled her gun out before busting in the room.

"what the fuck we're busy. Oh! You came to join?" one of the guys said from in between Dani's legs smirking.

"All of you got 2 seconds to get the fuck out before I put a bullet through all y'all heads" Santana said pointing her gun at them.

The guys got up fixing their pants before walking out the room. Leaving Dani on the bed naked, hand prints over her body, and I busted lip.

"You're ok now, I promise" Santana said taking her jacket off giving it to Dani.

"H-He's going to come up here. He has a shot gun" Dani said wrapping herself in the big jacket.

"DANIELLE!" Hank yelled.

Dani jumped up quickly hiding behind Santana gripping on Her arm.

" don't let him get me please" Dani cried.

" I won't" Santana said.

Santana moved them in the closet, hiding just in case the man came in shooting.

"Hold this?" Santana said giving her gun to Dani making sure it was on safety mode.

She watch the fat guy come into the room with his gun. Santana didn't want to kill the man, she wanted him to rot in jail just like the others that was caught. Santana came out the closet tackling the man to the ground. To be a big guy hank was fast, he got up grabbing his gun that was knocked out of his hand. Santana held the gun making sure it wasn't pointed at her.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm letting you walk out of here with my slut" Hank said.

Dani watched as the lady struggled with hank. Dani had never shot a gun before but she knew she had to help the lady out. Pointing the gun she pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Looking at the gun in her hand she came across a button, she clicked it before trying again. This time the sound of gun echoed the room but she didn't hit the right person.

"Oh my god" Dani said when she seen that she shot Santana in the arm.

"Fuck!" Santana groaned out in pain.

Dani dropped the gun and another bullet was let of the chamber this time it hit hank right in his back making him drop to the floor. Santana kicked the gun away from him as she held her arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Dani cried.

"It's fine" Santana said pulling out her phone calling back up.

/

"Can you tell us your name sweetie?" One of the nurses asked Dani.

"Danielle Harper " she mumbled as she looked around the hospital room.

" your age?"

" I'm 19" she said.

Dani freaked out when a male nurse came into the room.

"It's ok sweetie he's just here to draw some blood from you" the lady said.

"No! Get away!" Dani yelled as fresh tears started forming in her eyes.

"Calm down honey"

"Santana ! Santana!" Dani screamed as loud as she could hoping the officer would hear her.

Santana was getting her arm wrapped when she heard Dani shouting her name. She instantly jumped up out of her bed going to find Dani .

"Dani?" She called out.

Dani jumped out of the bed running out of the room running straight into Santana's arms.

"Don't leave me! Please" she cried as she held on tight.

"Not going anywhere, come on let's go back in there" Santana said leading her back to her room.

Santana sat on the bed with Dani, the young girl was clinging to her for dear life. Dani didn't trust any man now thanks to Hank. She didn't know Santana but she felt super safe with her, she saved Dani and she would forever be thankful for that.

"He's just going to draw some blood ok? It's ok, I won't let him hurt you" Santana mumbled to Dani.

"You're safe now"


	32. Chapter 32

My little dancer part 2

" Tana where are we going?" Emma asked from the back seat.

"I have to make a quick stop Alright so just chill and watch your videos on your tablet" Santana said as she drove to what the rich people call the "broke part of the city" her weed man lived over this side.

Santana threw on her hoodie before she got out the car, locking her door she walked across the street where she seen her plug sitting on the steps.

"What's up mike" Santana said Hugging the older guy up.

"Nothing much just been chillin" he said.

"You have a 3.5?" Santana said.

"Hold on, I'll be back" he said.

The guy came out with two bags of weed in his hand.

"Here's the 3.5 and imma bless you with a dub. That time you took me to go get my son, you was looking out for me so now I'm looking out for you" he Said clapping Santana up again as they switched items.

"Stay bless mike"Santana said walking back to the car.

"Tana I'm hungry" Emma said as soon as her big sister got inside the car.

"Oh no, you're not about to mess my car up. I'm dropping you off to dad" Santana said.

/

"Hi can I get a couple of dollars please? I'm starving" Dani begged this guy.

" if you're hungry then I'll buy you the food. I'm not supporting your drug addiction" the guy said walking inside Panda Express.

" I'm not on any drugs sir but thank you so much" Dani Said following the guy inside.

Dani didn't know what to get, everything looked so delicious.

" get what you want kid" the guy said as he looked at Dani big eyes.

Dani ended up getting two plates of food and two bottle drinks. She was beyond grateful, thanking the man about a thousand times. Dani checked her government phone. Dani had 2 hours to get to the studio, she ate on the bus stop as she waited for the bus. Dani didn't want to eat too much so she tied her food up putting it in her dirty looking gym bag.

Dani got to the studio just in time, she walked in saying hi to a few girls she held a conversation with last time but they gave her a disgusting look and walked away.

"Ok then" Dani said to herself walking over to Ashely.

"Hey" Dani said sitting next to Ashely.

"What's up white girl" Ashely said smiling at Dani.

" nothing much. You know what's up with the three blondies over there? They were just talking to me the other day and I said what's up a few minutes ago and they looked at me like I had a virus" Dani said.

"Girl them bitches flaw, you can't be fucking with them shortcake" Ashely said.

" well I see that now"

Santana walked in the room and all eyes were on her. Females saying hi to her, trying to hold a conversation.

"Damn that girl know she fine. But she too young for me plus I'm not gay" Ashely said.

"How old is she?" Dani asked watching Santana talk to someone girl in the front.

"I think 18" Ashely said.

"So are you coming over tonight? Tori asked Santana.

"I don't know. Why? You miss me?" Santana said with a smirk.

"I think I miss what's in your pants more" tori mumbled so only Santana could hear.

Santana looked at tori but she chuckled and walked away. Santana didn't want to just fuck around she really wanted a relationship but it was hard finding that.

" what's up 69" Santana said sitting down next to Dani.

"My name is Dani" Dani said.

"I know your name" Santana said.

"Well I don't like the name 69" Dani said looking at Santana.

"Alright. I'm sorry" Santana said looking over at Ashely who was staring at her.

"Sup"

"I see you get your looks from your mama" Ashely said so boldly.

"I heads up their doing cuts again" Santana said only for them to hear.

"What why? I thought we all made it" Dani said.

"You really think they need 80 dancers? That's too fucking much, just don't slack today" Santana said.

/

 _~2 weeks ago~_

"Alright this is it. This is our dancers for the world tour" Jerome said to the group of dancers that was left.

They been cutting people all week and Dani cried when she was still here.

"Next week y'all learn the new choreography to the new songs. I'm so Glad to have such amazing dancers on my team" Jennifer spoke.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an amazing tour" Jennifer said smiling.

Dani looked over at Santana who was sitting in the corner by herself, she was cut today and Dani felt so bad for her. Her and Santana been hanging out a lot lately and she was slowly starting to develop feelings for her.

"Damn I feel so bad for her" Ashely said.

" I would've told my mama to stop playing with me and get me a fucking spot"

" don't work like that with his parents I guess" Dani Said not taking her eyes off Santana.

After they were done in practice they all walked out the door going straight to Santana .

" I'm so sorry tana" Dani said wrapping her arms around her neck hugging Santana.

"It's alright. But I'm proud of you shorty" santana said smiling at her.

"You should let me take you out tonight to celebrate"Santana said letting her hands rest on her waist not caring the other ones saw.

" w-what about getting a motel or something?" Dani suggested biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah we can do. Let me just go talk to my mom really quick.

"Ok" Dani said waiting by Santana's car.

Santana walked back into the studio seeing her mom talking to Jerome.

"Hey Mami I'm going out to celebrate with a few friends" Santana said.

"Excuse me? You asking or telling me?" Jennifer asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Can I go tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah Santana . Be safe" Jennifer said.

"Alright"

Santana left out the door unlocking the car. She wasn't going to take Dani to some nasty ass motel. Pulling up to a 5 star hotel her parents once booked for her.

" should I just wait out here while you get everything ready then tell me the room number? Just in case someone might take pictures" Dani suggested.

"Dani I really don't care if they do" Santana said looking at Dani.

Santana got closer to Dani, looking down at her. Santana's eyes went to Dani's lips back to her before Santana leaned in until they lips met. It felt like a bunch of butterflies exploded in Dani's stomach when Santana kissed her. Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck kissing her back.

"Ok" she mumbled.

Santana got them a suite, walking inside the room Dani was amazed. She never been in a suite a day in her life and here she was in a suite with Santana ... thee JLo daughter.

"This is beautiful" Dani said as she walked around the place.

"Yeah you are" Santana smirked as she watched Dani's ass

" I was talking about the room Tana " Dani said turning towards Santana.

"We should order pizza!" Dani said excitedly.

"Call em" Santana said pointing at the phone.

...

Dani and Santana were on the couch making out. Dani was on top of Santana, grinding her hips down on her. Santana hands came up to Dani's hips rocking her back and forward. Dani already knew about Santana extra part, Santana was very honest with Dani when they first started hanging out.

"You want to?" Santana asked Dani as she kissed on her neck.

"So fucking bad" Dani said taking her shirt off.

"You're so Fucking sexy Dani" Santana said gripping Dani's ass.

Santana went to pull on Dani tights trying to get them off. That's when Dani got nervous, it's been months and she haven't shaved in awhile and she knew she was hairy down below.

"W-Wait" Dani said grabbing her hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

" I haven't been with anyone in a very long time and I'm... I'm hairy down there" Dani said blushing hard feeling embarrassed.

"I don't care about that baby,Take these tights off and let me see you"Santana chuckled.

Dani stood up standing in front of Santana , she pulled her sports bra off dropping it to the side before she took off her tights and her panties right behind. Santana was instantly hard as she watched Dani get naked in front of her. Dani got on her knees in between Santana's legs unbuttoning her pants. Dani gasped when she pulled Santana's dick out.

"You're so big baby" she said wrapping her hand around her dick.

Santana sat back as she watched Dani give her head. She rested her head on the back of the couch enjoying the amazing head she was receiving.


	33. Chapter 33

_Drug dealer_

" is this too much baby?" Dani asked holding the little bag up.

"No bae that's fine right there. You see I told you that you'll know how to do it" Santana said.

"But I'm going to put it on the scale to check it just in case" she said.

"Damn you look so sexy right now" Santana said looking at her girlfriend.

Dani sat at the table with nothing but some panties on as she helped sort out the drugs. Santana knew she picked the right girl, Dani was definitely wifey material.

" stop staring at me" dani blushed.

" I can't help it. I was just thinking about how you're wifey material, you're like my perfect piece" Santana said.

" I wouldn't mind a ring on my finger" Dani said holding her hand out.

" You're not even out of high school yet, calm down baby" Santana chuckled.

" but I love you and you love me so why should that matter" Dani said filling the bags.

" I need you thinking about getting into your dream college and graduating then we'll talk about this marriage thing" Santana said stuffing the coke bags.

" but what if you change your mind" Dani said with a pout.

" I gave you a promise ring for a reason baby, I ain't going nowhere"

Dani looked at the coke her girlfriend was stuffing in the bags. She always wondered about that stuff.

"You ever tried coke? I wanna try it" Dani asked out of curiosity.

" no I haven't and you won't either. Don't get involved in this shit, it'll end up killing you. Stick to weed" Santana said looking at his girlfriend.

Santana looked towards the door when she heard a knock. She got up tossing her shirt at Dani before walking towards the door looking through the peek hole. Santana cracked the door open, enough room for her body.

" what's up?" She said to the two girls at her door.

"Um can we have a um 3.5 bag?" The girl asked.

"$35" santana Said looking at the girls.

The girl reached out to give Santana the money but pulled back a little.

"You should come back with your phone too so I could put my number in" the girl said.

Dani knew that voice very well. When Santana closed the door Dani got up to look through the peek hole.

"Stupid bitches" Dani said.

" you know them?" Santana asked going to grab a 3.5 bag.

"Yeah they go to my school, cheerleaders" Dani said.

"Well one of them just asked for my number" Santana said.

With that Dani grabbed the bag from Santana before she went to give it to them. The girls was shocked when Dani came to answer the door.

" here you go" Dani said holding out the bag.

"There is no way that girl is dating you" the girls laughed.

"If you say so. Take your weed and run along, and I suggest you find another weed plug because she'll no longer serve you again" Dani smiled before shutting the door.

"Don't sell to them anymore" Dani said sitting back down at the table to finish bagging.

"Yes ma'am" Santana said.

/

"Don't make that face at me" Santana said as she looked at her girlfriend over the phone.

" why can't you come see me?" Dani whined.

"Because I'm making two big drops tonight and about time I'm done I know you're going to be sleep" Santana said.

"then let me wait at your house" Dani suggested.

"I don't know Dani . I don't like you by yourself"

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll keep the door locked, I won't answer the door"Dani said.

Santana chuckled at how desperate her girlfriend sounded. She thought it was cute how Dani always wanted to see her. Almost everything she did Santana thought it was cute.

"Alright" She said smiling at Dani.

"Love you" She said.

"Love you too shorty. Save me some cuddles alright?"

"I will for sure" Dani said before she hung up.


	34. Chapter 34

_You saved me part 2_

Santana laid in the bed with Dani as she slept, she had her good arm wrapped around her. She haven't left her side yet since, every time a guy came around she'll freak out. Santana lifted her head when a nurse walked in.

"Ms. Lopez we have Danielle father outside in the lobby waiting to come in" she said.

"Alright, thank you" Santana said slowly slipping from out the bed.

Santana left the room so the father could have time with his daughter. Going outside she took the time to call and check up on her daughter.

"Hey Mami how is she?" Santana asked.

"She's fine, just taking a nap. When will you be back? Did you find the girl?" She asked.

" tonight and yes I found her. I would've been back yesterday but she wouldn't let me go, she doesn't trust any men around her and she only feels safe around me" Santana explained.

"Alright baby, I'll see you when you get here"

/

Dani went to cuddle more into Santana but she wasn't there. Dani eyes flew open, sitting up in the bed she went to panicking.

" Santana!" Dani yelled as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

" hey, hey princess. Clam down, I'm here" her dad said coming out the bathroom.

"D-Daddy"

Dani got out the bed running over to her dad, she hugged him not letting go.

" oh I missed you so much, I thought I'll never see you again" Eddie cried.

" I missed you too" Dani sobbed.

" how did you get free baby girl" He asked moving Dani back over to her bed.

" the cop... she saved me. I don't know where she is now"

Santana came in right on time. Rushing in the room when one of the nurses said she was yelling for her.

"You ok?" She asked Dani.

" yeah, this is my dad" Dani said.

Eddie walked over to Santana giving her a big hug but not to hard to hurt her arm.

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter back. I'll forever be grateful for you" Eddie said.

" it's my job " Santana said looking over at Dani .

" hey, I have to go but I'll see you later ok?" Santana said.

/

~1 month later~

Santana pushed her 6 month old daughter in her stroller as she walked around the park. She moved over to the bench sitting in the shade when she heard her daughter cries. Sitting down Santana grabbed her baby bag from the bottom.

" Alright, alright princess. Mami's going to pick you up right now" she said grabbing her out the seat.

"You make everything hard for me huh?" Santana said as she tried to fix the baby bottle and hold her at the same time.

" you need some help?" Dani asked smirking at Santana.

Santana looked up seeing Dani she looked really different but she still remembered those eyes and that smile.

" oh hey! Yeah, sure if you don't mind can you just grab her" Santana asked.

Dani took the baby from her hand before she moved to sit down next to Santana.

"You're so adorable!" Dani said smiling at the little girl In her arms.

" thanks"Santana said as she fixed her bottle.

" so how you been?" She asked.

" I've been good, I'm taking online classes. I'm sleeping better now" Dani said grabbing the bottle from Santana wanting to feed the baby.

"What about you around guys?" Dani asked.

" I can't, I don't feel comfortable around them" Dani said feeding the little girl.

" I noticed that day at the hospital you're really on the edge with women but you can deal but with guys it's different. I understand the men part but what about women.

" the women I came in contact with at that house acted the same as those guys who paid to sleep with me"

"But I'm a female" Santana said.

" that's different Santana . You saved me and with my dad... he's my father I know he won't do anything to me" she said.

" And how do you know I won't hurt you?" Santana asked.

Dani looked over at Santana , staring at her, taking in all her features. Dani had to admit that she was a very attractive woman.

" because you promised that day and plus you have a little girl yourself so I know you wouldn't" Dani said.

Dani gave the bottle back to Santana as she burped the baby.

" now I hope she goes to sleep" Santana said chuckling.

" how old are you Santana?" Dani asked.

" I'm 25"

Dani gave the little girl back to Santana when she seen her dad pull up at the park.

" um I have to go, my dad just pulled up" Dani said.

"Oh alright it was nice seeing you Danielle " Santana said strapping her daughter in.

"C-could I have your number?" Danielle asked shyly.

"Yeah of course"

Santana gave her number do to Dani as they went their opposite ways. Dani heart was fluttering, she couldn't believe she had got her number.


	35. Chapter 35

_My little dancer part 3_

"I can't believe she's letting you come" Dani said.

"It's a world tour and that means I won't get to see you so I had to come. I'll miss you too much" Santana said wrapping her arm around Dani's waist.

" You're so cute" Dani giggled.

" why she here" Ashely said when she seen the blonde Courtney walk in.

Courtney walked over to Dani and Santana once she spotted them.

" so you think you're the shit now huh!?"Courtney said talking to Dani.

Santana held her hand out so Courtney wouldn't come any closer. Courtney had everyone attention in the studio. They didn't see Jennifer standing at the door.

" you think she's perfect! Well guess what!? She's a homeless slut. Begging people for money. Did you know she fucked Shane for $40? And that night you guys went to that hotel, she probably used you so she could have a place to sleep that night" Courtney said.

" you have no fucking right!" Dani said pointing her finger at Courtney with tears in her eyes.

"You don't deserve to be going on this world tour"

"You been using my daughter?" Jennifer asked as she walked closer.

"No! I like Santana so much" Dani said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

" I swear on my dead baby I wasn't using her. Yes I'm homeless and yes I begged for money and food because how else am I going to get it. I never did anything with Shane, I'll rather get it on my own then to ask anyone I have to work with" Dani said to Jennifer.

Santana stood there shocked she didn't know what to do or say. Dani turned back to Courtney.

"If you say I don't deserve to go on this world tour because I'm homeless then fine but a bitch like you don't deserve it either" Dani said before walking out not even looking at Santana.

"Dani" Ashely called out before she went running after Dani.

"We need to talk" Jennifer said to her daughter.

"And someone escort this girl out" Jennifer said pointing at Courtney.

"And if any of this important leave this room and I find out who put it out you'll regret it" She said.

Santana ignored her Mom before going after Dani . Dani was crying as Ashely held her.

"Dani " Santana said.

" I-I didn't play you. I swear" Dani sobbed.

" hey don't cry Please" Santana said stepping closer to Dani wiping the tears from her cheeks.

" why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

" you really think someone can just come out and say they're homeless!?" Ashely said getting defensive.

"You're fucking famous, you really think that if she would've told you that she was homeless!you wouldn't even give her a second glance"

" what's your problem!? You like her or something?" Santana yelled back.

" no she's just a friend of mines and I care about her" Ashely said.

"Guys stop fussing please. Ashely could you give us a moment please" Dani said wiping under her eyes.

Once Ashely walked away Dani turned to face Santana.

" I like you Dani and you being homeless don't change that. The other night with you at that hotel was the best time of my life. But I wish I would've knew because I could've helped you out" Santana said.

"It's fine Santana but your mom isn't going to allow you to keep talking to me" Dani Said.

" I'll deal with her"

/

They were all loading onto the bus when Jerome called Dani off her bus.

"JLo wants to have a word with you" Jerome said.

Dani heart dropped when Jerome told her JLo wanted to talk with her. She followed Jerome onto the first bus, the first person she saw was Santana sitting on the couch.

"She'll be out in a few" He said before walking towards the back of the bus.

"What's going on?" Dani asked Santana.

" I don't know" she said.

It didn't go unnoticed how tori kept looking at Dani. Santana never really broke off their little fling, she just stopped replying to her messages and stuff. Jennifer finally came out her little room in the back.

"How long has this been going on?" JLo asked.

" for about 3 weeks" Dani answered.

" had sex?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Ma. No" Santana lied.

Dani looked over at Santana before she turned her attention back to Santana's mom.

"Yes we have" Dani said not about to lie.

" so we lying to each other now?" JLo said to her daughter.

"Mami that's personal, I don't ask about you and dad" Santana said sitting up.

"You're only 18! We're the adults not you"

" how old are you Dani?" Jennifer asked.

"18. I'm sorry for causing trouble, I honestly didn't mean to. I came to California for a better life in pursuing my dream. I didn't know I was auditioning for your tour, I didn't even know who he was" Dani said.

" is your parents homeless too or just you" She asked Dani.

" just me... I got kicked out when my parents found out I was pregnant"

A/N: sorry for the ending.


End file.
